Another Day
by Spastic Freak
Summary: Sequel to TSTEH. Kagome’s past is about to be revealed…but not just to Harry…but the whole wizarding world! But it's back to Hogwarts! What's a poor miko to do while battling an evil half demon and keeping good grades? HarryKagome eventually...
1. Chapter 1

AN: Welcome to the first chapter of the sequel to The Stars Touch Everyone's Heart! I hope you enjoyed the first story! And I definitely hope you enjoy the sequel as much as I'm going to enjoy writing it! But enough from my babbling, eh? So on with the chapter!

Summary: Sequel to TSTEH. Kagome's past is about to be revealed…but not to just her friends…but the whole wizarding world! What's a poor miko to do when she's battling off an evil half demon while keeping good grades? Will be HK!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Inuyasha or Harry Potter. If I did don't you think I'd be a lot richer then I am?

Another Day…

Chapter 1

"Alright boy, listen up. Don't talk unless you're spoken to. Be on your best behavior and absolutely no magic," Vernon spat at the word.

"Yes Uncle Vernon," Harry replied monotonously.

"Good. Now go get dressed. They'll be here any minute," Uncle Vernon threw a tuxedo at the young wizard and scurried off to help Petunia clean the house some more.

Harry slowly made his way upstairs recalling what his Uncle had said to him the day before.

&&&&&

_Flashback _

"_Okay Harry. If you do something for me, I'll do something for you."_

_Harry looked at his plump Uncle intrigued. "Oh? And what would that be?"_

"_The head of our company died last year and left the entire company to his wife. But of course there were some issues that arose about whether or not she should be the one to take over or not. They finally allowed her to but she had to move here from another country."_

_He paused. "Are you getting this so far?" Harry nodded and Vernon continued talking. Harry couldn't help but wonder what all this had to do with him._

"_Well, she needs to have a house build here. But it isn't finished yet. So I volunteered for her and her family to stay here until their new house is completed."_

"_And what does this have to do with me?" Harry asked suspiciously._

"_It has everything to do with you. I want no funny business. She knows that there are four people living in this house. So that means we can't just hide you like we normally do," He paused again and looked at his nephew. "Pity really. But, they will need your room to stay in. So you will need to hide your…rubbish and sleep on the nice comfy couch," He smiled at the young wizard._

_Harry raised an eyebrow, "And what will I be getting out of this?"_

"_What you'll get…"Vernon smiled slyly, "is your return to Hogwarts for your final year."_

_Harry frowned. Wasn't his Uncle supposed to take him? Didn't his Uncle want him out of their house? "Fine," he said curtly. "But you have to keep your promise."_

"_Oh I will boy," Vernon smiled maliciously. "We'll even treat you like a part of the family for once."_

_End Flashback_

&&&&&

Harry growled remembering the last comment his Uncle had said. He'd never want to be a part of this family. Sighing, he quickly threw off his clothes and pulled on the tuxedo. He looked at himself in the mirror and internally scowled. Thank goodness he only had to wear it for the formal dinner that night.

When he walked downstairs he opened the cupboard under the stairs and tossed his clothes in where the rest of his so called 'rubbish' was kept. As Harry walked into the living room, his Aunt Petunia was the first to notice him. "Wasn't there anything you could do about that messy hair of yours?"

"I tried Aunt Petunia." Harry lied. He knew that his hair couldn't be helped. She should know that too after she tried for hours to straighten it herself and could not.

As his Aunt continued cleaning the house Harry plopped down on the couch and couldn't help but over hear the conversation between his fat Uncle and his even fatter cousin.

"Okay Dudie," his Uncle started slowly. "My new boss that's coming has two children, a boy and a girl. Now the boy is only about 11 but the girl is your age."

Dudley nodded his plump head making his double chin to bounce along with him.

"Now I want you to try and woe her. If you can get in with her we can get more privileges at work meaning more money for our family."

"But isn't she oriental?" Dudley complained. "Like with the funny eyes and skin color? Does she even know English?"

Now this was news to Harry. The family was oriental, eh? But what caught Harry's attention the most was Dudley's comments. He was quite offended by them! After all his girl friend was oriental and his newly acquired best friend was oriental as well. Besides, both were quite the lookers to him.

"From what I hear she's quite beautiful. And of course she knows English. Apparently she has been attending a school for the past year here."

Dudley's chins bounced up and down along with his head and spoke. "I suppose I could try, but _only_ since it involves more money."

"Harry!" His Aunt's voice rang out from the kitchen. "Come set the table they'll be here soon!"

Harry quickly rushed into the kitchen and grabbed the plates and utensils. He then placed seven plates with seven forks, knives, and spoons. It was just about the time that Petunia had placed many odd looking foods including the infamous oden he recognized from the previous Christmas on the table, the doorbell gave a loud ring throughout the house.Everyone froze including Harry. They all stared at the door. Their guests had arrived.

It wasn't until Uncle Vernon gave a slight cough that everyone crowded around the door. He slowly turned the handle and opened the door to reveal a smiling lady with short black hair. "Hello," she started, "I'm Mr. Dursley's new boss Neya."

Vernon gave a slight grunt of nervousness. "I'm Vernon. This is my wife Petunia, my son Dudley, and my nephew Harry." He said pointing at each person as he went down the line and smiled at the young woman.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all" The woman continued to give a wide smile. "Here come my children now."

The first was the young boy. He had short black hair and was wearing a kid-like tuxedo. "This is Souta, he's my youngest. My daughter is coming now. This is—"

"Kagome?!" The boy-who-lived exclaimed suddenly.

The raven haired miko's eyes widened at the sound of her friend's voice. "Harry!" she exclaimed in return and tackled him with a hug. Harry could feel himself blush. She looked up at him with excited eyes and he couldn't help but think how cute she looked. By the time she finally released him, they both could feel all eyes from his relatives looking on them.

It was young Souta who broke silence. "Is this one of your friends you met at school last year?"

"Yep! He's one of my _best_ friends!" She said emphasizing the word best.

Harry couldn't help but smile at her. It was then that he finally realized how she was dressed. She was wearing an all black, low cut V-neck dress with a silver sash tied around her waist, and a long slit up the side of her dress going all the way up to her thigh. As he continued to stare at the beautiful miko he didn't notice the color in his Uncle's face disappear along with his smile.

"You two went to school together?" He asked nervously while adjusting the collar around his neck.

"Yeah," Harry replied slowly. He didn't want to know at all what his Uncle was thinking.

"Oh wonderful!" Kagome's mom exclaimed suddenly, causing everyone to look at her. "Now I'm sure we're going to be fast friends! I'm so excited."

Harry watched as his Uncle soon began to smile. He could only imagine what privileges he could be hoping for. With that his Uncle invited everyone to sit in to dinner. On his way to the table however he interrupted Harry.

"Harry why don't you be a good boy and get their luggage for them?" he said smiling at him while also giving him that you-had-better-do-it look or else.

Harry slowly trudged to the car that was parked in their drive way and slowly opened that back. When he reached for the first bag he was surprised to discover another hand reaching for it.

"I thought you could use some help."

Harry smiled at the sound of Kagome's soothing voice. "Thanks," he replied. "You probably won't want to stay out here with me too long though. It might make my Uncle push harder."

"Push harder? Doing what?" Kagome asked while taking out a suit case that was just as big as she was.

"My Uncle is trying to se you up with my obese cousin to receive benefits. Whatever those might be," he answered while dragging out the last two suitcases.

"He's not the attractive one." She said looking at Harry.

&&&&&

Kagome watched as Harry's smile turned into a grin. "Are you implying you think I'm attractive?"

Kagome internally giggled. "_What_ _a perfect opportunity to play with him_." She thought. "Why, Mr. Potter," she started walking closer to him, "I've never seen someone as dashing as yourself."

Harry continued to grin. "Well I won't deny you are quite attractive yourself."

So he's decided to play with her too, eh? Well she'll see who would crack first. "But Harry," she wrapped her arms around his neck, "Can you really be complimenting other girls when you have a girlfriend.

By now you could see the blush on Harry's face. "I'm not allowed to compliment a beautiful girl when she comes along?" he shot back.

Kagome felt Harry's arms slowly slip around her waist. And suddenly she was at a loss for words.

&&&&&

When Kagome didn't respond with a comeback he smirked knowing he had won their so called 'battle'. He watched as she blushed with embarrassment. She stared up at him and he could see the moonlight reflecting in her eyes. He couldn't help but start to lean in and—

"Kagome!"

The two suddenly jumped at the sound of Souta's voice from the door way. "Come on! Dinner's starting!"

Kagome quickly unlatched her arms from around Harry's neck and he already missed her warmth. She quickly grabbed two of the four suitcases and turned around. "Last one in is a rotten egg!" With that said she quickly sprinted inside leaving Harry alone with the other two suitcases and his thoughts.

Harry brought a hand up to his lips. What was he getting ready to do? He almost cheated on his girl friend! But if Cho was his girlfriend, why couldn't he get Kagome out of his mind?

&&&&&

AN: YES! Chapter one of my awesome sequel is completed!!! I feel a lot better now! At any rate….regarding this chapter…after the introduction of Kagome to the household I had a major writers block….but then my awesome brain gave me an awesome dream which told me to do this….so I did! I hope you guys liked it! I'm already working on chapter two and hope to have it up some time this or next week! Until then TTFN + Sayonara!

EDIT: Turns out one of my reviewers (Thanks Natsumi) pointed out in the first story I mentioned that Kagome's mother's name was Neya...not Tohru...so I have now changed that in here. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey guys! What's up? Well this is chapter two of the lovely sequel to _The Stars Touch Everyone's Hearts_. Also Thanks to Natsumi (one of meh lovely reviewers) she has pointed out to me that Kagome's mom's name is not Tohru but in fact Neya as I once stated in the first story. So thank you! Pointing out things like that shows me you do care!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Inuyasha or Harry Potter. If I did don't you think I'd be a lot richer then I am?

Another Day…

Chapter 2

Kagome rolled over and buried her head into her pillow. It was morning, but it was so early that it was still dark outside. Her mother had gotten up early to get acquainted with her new work place with Harry's Uncle Vernon. So she now had the bed to herself. Souta was sleeping comfortably on a spare cot on the other side of the room.

She slowly brought the covers up to her face. She could smell Harry's scent all over them. She sighed and blushed as she remembered what almost happened the night before. After sighing it off she decided to get up and take a shower before anyone else gets up.

The miko rolled out of bed and headed to the bathroom (which was located just down the hall). She quickly stepped into the room and slipped into a nice warm bath and began to think.

'_Soon everyone will know the truth about Voldemort…Naraku. Everyone will know why he can kill so easily,_' Thought Kagome. '_Soon Harry will know what I couldn't tell him before. Then he won't get so upset with me like he used to_.' She sighed recalling all the times the boy-who-lived yelled at her for keeping her secrets. The more she thought about it the angrier she got. Finally she decided that she'd go practice her archery skills to calm down.

&&&&&

Harry yawned and stretched out a bit on the couch. He was used to getting up around this early time because he had to get ready for the day and start making breakfast for his 'family'. But since he was now part of this supposed 'family', he only had to make breakfast three times a week. But this morning, Aunt Petunia is going to do the honor of breakfast while Dudley sets the table. Since he was up though, he decided to go ahead and get in the shower.

The young wizard got up and walked to the cupboard under the stairs to grab some of his clothing. However, as he walked to the bathroom door he failed to notice the light on and also failed to hear the voice of our young miko humming to herself. He turned the handle and opened the door. But just as soon as the door opened, his vision gave out and he could have sworn he heard his name as he felt his body hit the floor.

&&&&&

He was looking out over what appeared to be a battlefield. There were tons of dead and broken bodies of what looked like feudal soldiers strewn around the barren land. Everywhere the ground was stained red with blood. He heard the name, his name, "Naraku!" and he turned around. Staring at him was a fierce and angry looking Kagome. "Well miko, with your friends not here to protect you, whatever shall you do?" He could feel his facial features twisting into a smile.

She glared at him with angry eyes. "You won't get away with this! I will kill you!"

"I suppose we'll just have to wait for that day then won't we? But until then." With a flick of his wrist, brown tentacle like attachments sprang from his body towards Kagome. Her eyes widened as they pierced through her chest. She fell to the ground with a thud and he let out a sadistic laugh.

&&&&&

"Harry! Harry, get up."

Harry slowly opened his eyes to meet concerned sapphire eyes. She gave out a sigh of relief. "What happened?" she finally asked.

Harry sat up slowly. "I saw bodies and I saw you. You…are in a towel." He said finally noticing that Kagome had her hair pulled back into a messy ponytail and was only barely covered up with a light blue towel.

She quickly stood up and blushed. "You pervert." She stated accusingly.

"I'm the pervert?" he asked shocked. "I'm not the one without clothing."

"Excuse me," she started while placing a hand on her hip, "I was the one that was taking a shower in the bathroom when you just barged in."

"Well maybe you should learn to lock the door."

She clenched her fists. "OOH you're such a jerk!" She shouted at him and stomped out of the bathroom.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," he whispered to himself while getting in the shower. As he let the warm water wash over him he thought about the vision he had. '_Looks like Voldemort is sending me visions again.'_ But Harry was confused about this one. Was this one part of the past? It couldn't have been happening just then because Kagome was with him. It had to have been a memory. _'I'll just have to ask her about it when I get out.'_

Harry stepped out of the shower and quickly got dressed. As he headed down stairs he kept hearing a 'thunking' noise from the back yard. When he looked out the door he saw Kagome wearing the same red and white outfit from the previous Halloween and held a bow and arrow in her hands. Across the yard were a couple targets each sporting two to three arrows in the bull's eye. Suddenly she released the arrow she had in her bow and split one of the arrows that were already in the center.

"Wow," Harry said as he walked out the door and across the lawn. "You're an amazing archer Kags."

She looked up and smiled at him. "You think so? I mean I do practice every morning."

"Yeah. I'm sort of jealous. I wish I could shoot an arrow as good as you."

She grinned. "Alright. I'll help you. Come show me what you've got." She extended the bow towards him along with an arrow. He graciously accepted it and arched the arrow. She giggled at him.

"What's so funny?" She just shook her head at him. Was she making fun of him? Well he'd show her. He pulled back the string and released. It went a total of about two feet.

Kagome now busted out with laughter. "My goodness, you're worse then I thought. Didn't you learn anything in Shippo's class?"

"Some of us aren't as in with the dear professor like some of us." He grumbled back at her.

Kagome put her hands on her hips. "Hey Mr. Jealous, if anything I taught him how to hit a bull's eye. You know," she started while moving a bit closer to him, "I could show you how to hit a bull's eye to if you'd like. But I want something in return."

"And what would that be?" he asked while picking up his arrow.

"I want you to tell me what you saw when you collapsed. You said you saw me, so I think I deserve to know."

Harry hesitated. He didn't see why not. After all he was telling her before the bathroom incident. "You have to help me hit the center first though. Then I'll tell you."

"Okay," she agreed. "Now set up the way before so I can fix your stance." Harry stood the way he did before. She paused for a moment and then shook her head. "You have to turn to the side a bit like this." She said while using her hands to twist his hips around. He could feel the heat rise up in his cheeks. "Your aim is low to. If you raise it up a bit you should hit dead center." As he raised the bow a little, Kagome began circling him as if it were in examination. She finally stopped in front of him and raised his chin up. She smiled at him and moved aside. "Now fire."

Harry released the arrow just as she gave the word. It hit in the center between two of her arrows. He couldn't believe it he hit the center. He turned around to Kagome. "Thanks Kags! Now next time I see that demon friend of yours I can show him whose boss."

"Don't get too ahead of yourself Harry." She took the bow away from him. "Now I do believe we had a deal." She sat down on the grass and patted next to her indicating she wanted him to sit down with her.

He walked over and plopped down. "Alright. But don't get too upset okay?" As he got a nod from Kagome he continued. "Well I think I was seeing a memory from Voldemort, but I was seeing it through his eyes. It was an empty field with tons of dead bodies and blood." He saw the look on Kagome's face turn to horror. "Then you came into the picture. You said the name "Naraku!" and he turned around. When you said you would kill him he sent these brown tentacle like things at you and," he paused and looked down. "I thought he had killed you."

When Harry looked back up he noticed Kagome had a hand over her chest right where she was pierced in his vision. That means the vision was true. "It had hurt so much." She muttered softly. "He had hurt everyone. I was the only one left. He was right there and I still couldn't even touch him!" Tears were streaming down her face as she slammed a fist into the ground.

"Kagome, I'm sorry." He whispered. "I didn't mean to bring up such a bad memory."

Kagome was about to open her mouth and respond when there was an interruption from the door. Dudley was standing there with a grin on his face. "Dad! Dad! Harry made Kagome cry!"

Soon Vernon's large figure came to the doorway. Apparently he and Kagome's mom had already come home. Vernon marched towards the two as they quickly stood up. "Boy!" He shouted. "What did you do to her?" His face was turning red from anger. He grabbed Harry by the shirt and winced as the collar of his shirt started pulling on his neck.

Kagome's eyes widened. "No!" She screamed as she began pushing on Vernon's arm. He immediately released Harry's shirt. She got in between the two and looked at her mother. "We were just talking a bit about my past."

Neya smiled. "Oh my. I understand now." She walked to Harry and bowed. "Thank you for being there for my daughter. I'm glad she has found a friend she will open up to." She smiled back at Harry and then turned to Vernon. "Come Mr. Dursley, I do believe breakfast is being served."

Vernon's face drained of its red color. He obeyed his new boss in going into the house for breakfast. Before going inside though he turned around one last time. "Don't screw up boy." He said threateningly. Then he walked inside.

Harry looked at Kagome who was still standing in front of him. He put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, are you okay?"

She turned around and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to get you in trouble."

Harry smiled and pulled back a little so that he could look her in the face. Her sapphire eyes were brimming with tears once more. "It's alright Kags I promise, no matter what I'll always be here for you." He gave her a quick hug. "Now let's go get some breakfast.

When the two separated he could see a light blush on her cheeks. She wiped away the tears, smiled and skipped off into the house. God, she was adorable! When she got to the door she waved her hands at him signing for him to come on. He couldn't help but smile and follow after her.

As they all sat down for their breakfast of eggs, bacon, and pancakes, the front door bell rang. Uncle Vernon's immediately turned to Harry. "Boy, why don't you get the door for us?" he said through a forced smile. Goodness you could tell he wasn't a smiler. He quickly got up and opened the front door. The door revealed a little boy with auburn hair pulled back into a ponytail with a blue bow. His arms were crossed with a bag on his back and his emerald eyes held what looked like annoyance.

"Where's my momma?" he said annoyed.

Harry raised an eyebrow and turned towards the dining room. "Mrs. Higurashi, I believe there is someone here to see you."

Kagome's mom's figure soon came around the corner. "Oh dear, I haven't seen you for a bit." She said to the little boy. Then she turned to him. "This isn't my son, this is Kagome's." She stated as if there was nothing wrong with what she just said.

Suddenly Kagome came around the corner. When she saw who was at the door her eyes widened with shock. "Oh my goodness! Shippo!"

"Kagome!" The little boy cried as he lunged at her. The two fell to the ground with a fit of giggles. But wait a second did she just Shippo? As in the Professor S Shippo?

"Wait a minute." Harry couldn't help but ruin their touching moment. "You have a son…named Shippo…like our old teacher?"

Kagome giggled. "Harry, this _is_ our old teacher. He just likes to act like this some times." She said smiling down at her 'son'.

"But you said he was your son." Harry's eyebrows were twitching from annoyance. She hadn't answered the original question.

"I suppose I can tell you…" Kagome picked up their little boy professor. "Harry, this is my son Shippo. I adopted him when he looked about seven or eight. He was so cute back then."

Suddenly in a puff of smoke, where the little boy once stood there was the old Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher standing there. "And I still am." He added in playfully. "I just happened to grow up that's all. Five hundred years can do that to you."

"How could you possibly have adopted someone five hundred years ago? And why would you adopt a transforming demon?"

"First of he's a fox demon." She corrected. "Second, it's kind of a long story and you will probably find out in a couple of days or so. Is that correct Shippo?"

"Actually," he started while digging around in a small back pack he had, "That's precisely why I'm here." He suddenly pulled out what looked like to be a relatively thick red book. "Here it is hot off the magical presses. The first copy, just for you Kags."

"Oh Shippo," she said while taking the book. "Thanks. You know you didn't have to."

He quickly went up to her and gave her a hug. "Just remember, if at any time you want to call this off just say the word and it's done."

"I know." She said with a smile. "But I've decided that it's a good idea for everyone to know the truth. Until then though, why don't you join us for breakfast?"

Everyone went into the dining room leaving Kagome and Harry by themselves. He immediately looked at her. He suddenly felt bad about everything he had put her through about the Professor/son. It was no wonder she always got so angry at him when he made rude remarks about them being secret lovers or something. He was such an idiot.

"Kagome I…" He started but was immediately interrupted by the miko.

"Don't worry Harry I'll tell you everything tonight if you want. Everything about me, about Shippo, and about that dream of yours." She smiled at him and clutched the book she held in her hands.

With that said she turned and walked into the dining room where she immediately became her cheery old self again leaving a curious Harry pondering about the night to come.

&&&&&

AN: And that's all for this chapter. The next chapter will pick up at night when everything is revealed to Harry at long last. Shall be interesting indeed. Even I can't wait to find out what's going to happen! So please read and review! TTFN +SAYONARA!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hey guys! Thanks for all your wonderful reviews! They always lighten my day! But I know you don't want to hear from me. So here we go and on with the show! Oh! But as for this chapter the truth is revealed. Who knows…you might even learn a thing or two yourself so be prepared and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Inuyasha or Harry Potter. If I did don't you think I'd be a lot richer then I am?

Another Day…

Chapter 3

Harry stared up at the ceiling while spread out on his bed. He let out a yawn as he continued to wait for Kagome to come up stairs and explain everything like she promised. But for now he was enjoying his bed. Turns out after breakfast Souta got a letter for Hogwarts. So Mrs. Higurashi and her son went to Diagon alley and would be staying at the Leaky Cauldron for the night.

Harry had just closed his eyes when he heard the door open. Kagome stood at the door wearing a black tank top and purple shorts. She clutched the book in her hand and moved towards Harry. She climbed over him so that she was on the side of the bed closest to the wall. He couldn't help but stare at her. He didn't remember ever being this close to some one that was wearing as revealing clothes (not that they were revealing to him). He could feel his cheeks heat up just looking at her.

She smiled up at him and held out the book. "This is going to tell you everything you want to know. These don't come out for a couple of weeks but…I think you deserve to know the truth."

Harry slowly took the book in his hands and looked at the cover. It was titled _The Shikon No Tama: Past and Present_. He glanced over at Kagome and she urged for him to open it. As he opened the book to the prologue he could feel Kagome shuffle around and lay down on the bed. He began to read:

Several centuries ago in the sengoku period of Japan, a great miko called Midoriko protected her lands. She was able to seize the souls of youkai and purify them. This power came from having a positive balance of the four souls Arimitama (courage), Nigimitama (friendship), Kushimitama (wisdom), and Sakimitama (love) all within the heart. Her power was compared to that of 100 samurais. It was said she could purify and destroy ten youkai at once. She was brought down after many youkai joined together and anchored itself within the heart of a man who secretly lusted after her.

After seven days and seven nights of fighting Midoriko figured that out there was no way for her to defeat the demon. As she was seized into the massive jaws of the youkai she seized the spirit of the youkai and bound it with her own with the last of her power. Both were immediately killed and out from Midoriko's chest sprang the Shikon No Tama or Jewel of Four Souls.

Harry looked up from his book for a moment and couldn't help but note the similarities between this story and the one he read last summer. After pondering for a moment he concluded that the two were one and the same except for that this one is more detailed. He glanced over and saw his new house mate sleeping silently next to him. He slowly smiled at her. She looked so beautiful. Harry soon shook out of his stupor once he remembered he had a girl friend and continued on with the book.

The jewel was passed around to many hands due to its attractiveness to demons. The power within it could increase the strength of a demon 100 fold. The jewel finally found its way into the village of the demon exterminators. But even the exterminators had difficulties keeping demons away. They finally placed it into the hands of a woman who was training two girls to become priestesses. They were Kikyo and Tsubaki. The teacher gave it to Kikyo to protect and Tsubaki felt betrayed by her sensei. Tsubaki then placed a curse on Kikyo saying as a miko she must abandon her heart for if she ever fell in love with a man she would lose her hold holy powers and suffer an untimely death. Kikyo took the jewel but believed she would not fall in love.

She slew many demons that tried to steal the jewel. One after another they fell without her showing any compassion. But soon a half human, half dog demon by the name of Inuyasha came along and continuously attempted to take the jewel himself to be a full demon. But every time he was immobilized by Kikyo and not killed. The two soon began to have frequent conversations and spent more and more time together. They fell in love and developed compassion towards each other. Kikyo told Inuyasha that the jewel could be purified if he used the jewel to become human and live a normal life with her. He promised that he would and so they arranged a meeting place to use the jewel.

At the same time that Kikyo was visiting with Inuyasha, she was also caring for a man named Onigumo who had been in an inn when it was blown up by a man called Rasetsu. Rasetsu was tricked beforehand by Onigumo to try and get the jewel but in turn he lost an eye and wanted his revenge. Onigumo somehow survived the blast so Rasetsu threw his body of a cliff where he was found by the miko. She cared for him until he was able to speak, and by that time he had developed a lust towards her. When he heard of Kikyo's plan he grew jealous and called forth demons to devour his body and in return give him a new body. Thus he became a part demon and renamed himself Naraku.

Naraku approached Inuyasha not as a half demon but with the appearance of the miko Kikyo. He attacked the dog demon with a bow and arrow, intentionally missing, but making it appear as if his beloved had betrayed him. Satisfied, Naraku went to attack Kikyo next. He took on the form of Inuyasha and surprise attacked her. She received a deep wound in her shoulder and fell to the ground. Naraku then insulted her looks and told her that he had no intention of becoming a human for her. Feeling betrayed she tried to get up and chase after him as he took off with the jewel.

But Naraku didn't keep the jewel. He placed it back into the shrine it usually remains in to finish is plot. Inuyasha and Kikyo played right into his trap. Inuyasha went after the jewel to become a full demon now and Kikyo, with her remaining strength, she shot him through the heart with a sealing arrow to the Sacred Time Tree. Kikyo died not too long after requesting that the Shikon Jewel be burned with her body.

Fifty years later a fifteen year old high school girl is pulled through a well by a centipede demon. The demon claimed that the girl had the Sacred Jewel within her and attacked her. So she ran. She ran until she came across the Sacred Time Tree. That's where she first saw the half demon, Inuyasha. He wasn't breathing but appeared to be in a deep slumber. But she was captured by the nearby village where Kikyo's surviving younger sister, Kaede lived. Kaede noticed the similarities between this girl and her deceased sister. But the girl said she was 500 years into the future.

Mistress Centipede attacked again and interrupted the peaceful village. The girl ran once more until she came to the Time Tree once again. This time, however, Inuyasha was awake. He at first thought she was Kikyo and wanted to kill her, but then he realized she wasn't. When Mistress Centipede caught up with the girl, she bit the girl in the side where the Shikon Jewel came out. The demon ate the jewel and began transforming into a more powerful demon. But Inuyasha told the girl that if she released him he would help her out.

He killed the demon before she could fully transform and the girl took the jewel back. But she didn't even have time to thank Inuyasha before he attacked her too. As she ran, Kaede placed a charm necklace on Inuyasha so that all she had to do was say sit boy and he would fall to the ground. So this girl that gained control over Inuyasha, to have the Shikon Jewel within her, and to be the reincarnation of Kikyo was also a modern day witch. This girl is Kagome Higurashi.

Harry immediately looked up from the book once again. "Kagome…" he whispered. He looked at the sleeping girl next to him. How could he believe that the person in the book he was reading about was his best friend Kagome? Although it would explain how she was able to kill demons and wield swords and stuff. She must have learned about it while traveling in the past. Harry couldn't help now but continue to read for a bit longer.

He read about how she had shattered the jewel into many little pieces after shooting it with an arrow when a crow demon took it. That Inuyasha and Kagome had to travel around together to locate all the pieces and ran into many interesting people along the way.

They first ran into Inuyasha's half brother Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru was lord of the western lands and wanted to kill his half brother. The two fought over a powerful sword named Tetsusaiga and how Sesshoumaru lost his right arm while fighting over it against Inuyasha. He learned about Sesshoumaru's retainer Jaken, whom Harry remembered in class the previous year. How Sesshoumaru took a little girl named Rin under his wing and took care of her.

Next was Shippo, the little fox demon that lost his parents when he was young. Kagome took him in and cared for him like her own son. She constantly brought him candy and coloring supplies from the future to play with. Whenever Kagome and Inuyasha would get into an argument Shippo was always first to take Kagome's side.

Next was Miroku. He was the lecherous monk that was always groping women along with Kagome. (Harry got angry when he read that part.) However his family was cursed by Naraku and was forced to have a sort of wind tunnel in their hand. It could suck anything into it and they would disappear forever. But the hole continued to grow until it would devour the wielders whole body.

Then there was Sango, the last demon exterminator after her family was killed. Her brother, Kohaku, was dead-ish but was being kept alive by a shard of the Sacred Jewel and was under the control of Naraku. Kirara was Sango's traveling companion/pet. She could transform into a larger cat demon and attack whenever her master ordered. Sango's main weapon of choice was her Hiraikotsu or a giant boomerang made out of demon bones.

Harry was moved by all the constant struggles they went through, the constant battles with Naraku, Kagura, Kanna, and all the life threatening moments. Harry was still a bit jealous over the fact that she fell in love with that stubborn jerk of a half demon. He couldn't believe her sometimes. Harry finally turned the to the last page of the book which was the epilogue right after the part where Inuyasha betrayed Kagome for the clay corpse remake of Kikyo.

The reason all of this information is being shared is because of today's foulest wizard, Lord Voldemort. The truth is Voldemort is Naraku. He's come back to come after the jewel and rise to power once again. But because Naraku is a half-demon, magic will not work on him. Only physical fighting can defeat this monster. If he were to ever get a hold of the jewel he could gain control over the wizarding world along with the muggle world.

Harry closed the book and placed it on the table next to him. He remembered the sleeping miko and again turned to her. He looked down on her and smiled. He couldn't help but see her in a whole new light. All the hard ships she went through and all the pain she suffered really pulled at his heart. He didn't know if it was because he was half tired or what, but before he knew it he leaned down and kissed Kagome on the forehead. Smiling again he lay down on his side and clasped her hand in his. Slowly, he fell asleep.

&&&&&

Summer seemed to fly by for the first time in Harry's life. Kagome and Harry did all sorts of things together. They trained some together, they took walks together, and they ate together. All and all they did everything together. Harry had never been happier.

As Harry began to cook breakfast for the Dursleys and their guests, Kagome walked into the kitchen. "Harry let's do something today!" She began to hang on the boy-who-lived while he was flipping pancakes.

He chuckled. "Alright Kags. We do something everyday." He placed the pancakes on the table and began to pour juice in all the glasses.

"Yeah but today is special." She said while crunching on a hot piece of bacon.

"What makes today so special?" He asked curiously as he sat down at the table.

Her mouth dropped open. "Are you serious? Harry today's your birthday."

He stopped eating for a moment. "Wow I suppose you're right. I was having so much fun hanging out with you that I suppose the time flew by just a little faster then I thought."

"Aww Harry." She turned and smiled at him. "You're so sweet!"

Harry felt another blush coming on. "Yeah of course."

The two ate breakfast in a flash. They were done before the rest of the families came down for breakfast. They quickly hurried off and spent a long day together. First they went roller skating. But Harry had never gone before so he was constantly falling all over the place. When he finally got the hang of it he turned out to be pretty good.

"Wow Harry not bad." She stated amazed as he started skating backwards.

"It's no big deal." He said with a grin. Suddenly he grabbed her hands and began to pull on them. "Come on Kags skate with me."

"Harry! No! You're going to make me fall!" Kagome began stumbling on her skates and immediately crashed into Harry in front of her. She blushed as she fell on top of him. "Oh my goodness! Harry I'm so sorry!" She sat up a bit and looked at Harry. She noticed that he was blushing a deep red too. "Are you blushing?"

"No!" He said quickly and got up. He made his way off the rink and sat down in one of the many booths they had. He heard the loud skates of Kagome stumble into the booth next to him. She smiled at him and started staring in his eyes. "What?"

"Why are you so embarrassed? I just fell on you."

"Yeah well…I'm not used to having girls all up on me." He looked down. "It's not like me and Cho have ever done anything."

"Oh that's right you have a girlfriend." Harry looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "What can I say? I forgot!"

Harry sighed. "Yeah I did too for a while. It was all just a bit new to me."

"Harry you're so adorable. You'd probably blush at anything then."

"I would not!" He said defensively. But she gave a mischievous grin.

"I bet you would."

"Prove it."

Kagome then leaned over and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Harry knew his face was probably even redder then before. Kagome laughed. "Don't tell me you've never kissed her?"

"I have to…it's just…" Harry was stumbling for words. He wanted to tell her that it was different when she kissed him.

"Ah don't worry about it. It's getting late anyway. Let's grab something to eat and go home. Besides, the new term at Hogwarts starts tomorrow." She said with a chipper voice.

The two left the roller rink and headed out to grab something to eat. They decided to just get some pizza. As they were waiting for their order to come up, Kagome noticed a photo booth in the corner. "Oh Harry let's get a picture made!" She said while tugging on his arm.

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes. "Alright." Kagome let out a high pitched squeal and dragged him over to the machine. She mashed all the preparation buttons on the screen.

"Okay! We're all set. Now on the count of three!"

"One." Kagome placed her arms around his waist.

"Two." Harry responsively wrapped his arm around her waist too.

"Three!" At the last minute Kagome leaned over and kissed him on the cheek and before he knew it the photos were already printing from the machine. Kagome was laughing at the picture on the screen. "Aw look at you! You're blushing again."

Harry grabbed the stickers as they finished printing from the machine. "Ha! Now no one will get to see them."

Kagome sent a pouting face his way and stuck out her tongue. "You're nothing but a party pooper!"

Harry's eyes suddenly widened. "I just realized something. You've picked up a British accent!"

Her eyes widened too. "Oh my goodness you're right! I sound like I fit in now."

Harry chuckled and started walking back to the table. "It suits you. I remember when you had your Japanese accent. The British one makes you sound cute." Kagome just stood there finding her shoes a little more interesting then usual, with a deep blush on her face.

And so, the seemingly short summer ended for Harry. Tomorrow would be the start of his seventh and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Who knew what surprises would come in the next year?

&&&&&

AN: Hello all! Guess what? I've decided that this story line shall be a trilogy. I've got the whole thing figured out. Now it's just a matter of putting it all together. I'm really excited! I can't wait to write the thing! So until next time….On and I'm sorry this chapter was a bit blah…it was kind of filler.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hey again guys! By the time I've already started writing this chapter…I've just posted the last one and I've gotten my first review from Sevvy! Thanks again! You flatter me too much! ; BlackCatElemental13 Made my day today too! Thank you so much!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Inuyasha or Harry Potter. If I did don't you think I'd be a lot richer then I am?

Another Day…

Chapter 4

Kagome, Harry, and Souta jumped out of the car, grabbed their trunks and started heading towards the platform. "Bye mom!" Kagome called over her shoulder. "I'll see you next summer!"

"Kagome! Souta!" Mrs. Higurashi ran after her children as fast as she could with the Dursleys trailing slowly behind. After all she was their ride. She thought it would be best if the whole family saw the kids off. "I want to make sure you three get on board the train alright. Besides this is Souta's first year." Her son smiled up at her full of pride.

Vernon interruptedly cleared his throat and began to talk. "I do believe we will wait by the car. Come now Dudley, Petunia…"

"Vernon!" Mrs. Higurashi looked disapprovingly at Harry's uncle. "Don't you think you should see your own nephew off?"

"Don't worry about it." Harry put in. "They never have in the past."

"Well, he will this time!" With that said Mr. Dursley knew that if he didn't go there would be no more favor from his new boss. They all made their way through platform 9 ¾ without a problem, although the Dursleys found it a bit odd that they had to walk through a wall to get to the train. When they did make it through though, they were amazed by the sights they saw.

Hundreds of wizard's head stuck out of the window to wave goodbye to their parents and relatives. Cats and rats were scattering about the floor along with a lost toad, and owls were soaring overhead. Suddenly the whistle on the train blew.

Kagome and Souta ran towards their mother and gave her a big hug. Harry couldn't help but smile at the small family moment. He didn't get to see too many of them, and he never really experienced one himself. So it was a pretty nice sight to see.

The three students ran onto the train and began looking for compartments. While Harry and Kagome looked for an empty one, Souta came across some other first years that offered for him to sit with them and he happily accepted. Luckily for the couple of seventh years, they were able to find an empty compartment for themselves. As the train lurched forward and sped off towards Hogwarts, she couldn't help but wonder.

"Hey Harry, where are the others?" She asked with a yawn.

"Ron, Hermione, and Cho are all at their first Prefects meeting of the year. They won't be here for a while. You'd have plenty of time to take a nap."

She nodded, leaned back and closed her eyes. He smiled at the miko sitting next to him as her breathing began to soften. She was beginning to doze off. Harry then did the same by leaning back and closing his eyes. He wasn't tired but he was thinking. He was sort of reminiscing the past summer.

Everything that happened seemed to have brought Kagome and him closer together. All the training, the outings, and all the incidents helped him to shed new light on her for him. And with everything she had to go through in the feudal era that he learned about in her book, he also gained a high respect for her. He felt bad for all those times he was angry and arguing with her last year. Especially when he thought she was working for Voldemort when in fact she was fighting against him.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted when his left shoulder suddenly got a bit heavier. He opened his eyes to see Kagome's head resting on his shoulder. He slowly brushed the hair back that fell in front of her face. She then nuzzled into his neck to get more comfortable, causing the poor wizard to blush. He didn't mind that she was there. It was just a bit different that's all.

He slowly reached into his trunk and pulled out the book that Kagome gave him and opened the front cover. Inside was one of the photo stickers that he and Kagome had taken just the night before. Harry chuckled at the picture of himself. He looked like a blushing fool.

"You look so embarrassed."

Harry turned to look at a now awake Kagome lying on his shoulder. "I thought you were sleeping."

"I was, and then you started looking at this lovely picture."

"Yeah well you made me look like a fool."

"At least you have something to remember me by now!"

"What do you mean?" he asked. That was a little odd for her to say.

Kagome slowly sat up and began to stretch. "I might not always be around, you know. I am a miko fighting evil bad guys after all!" She let out a yawn.

"Don't be silly Kags." He shut the book and placed it back into his trunk. "You're going to be around forever." He smiled at her causing her to blush a deep crimson.

Suddenly the compartment door slid open to reveal a sleazy Malfoy. He grinned at the two other seventh years. "Well if it isn't the loser's carriage. How are you doing mudblood?"

Kagome smiled at him which took him for a slight surprise. "I'm fine Malfoy. I'd ask how you are but I can see you're still as ass hole-ish as ever."

Draco frowned. "You better watch your mouth girl. I don't think you'd like it if you suddenly had an accident."

She slowly got up. "On the contrary I believe you should watch your mouth. I suppose you don't recall what happened last year on the way to Hogwarts."

His frown suddenly turned into a malicious smile. "Oh I recall alright. But I've been taking lessons. So you're no match for me now."

Kagome smiled and thrust an arm at him. He quickly blocked it with his own arm. She grinned. "Not bad. Not bad at all." Suddenly she got a lot faster. As she began punching and kicking, it was easily noticeable that Draco was beginning to have a hard time. And by the time she stopped, he was panting in exhaustion while she stood unphased.

She leaned forward towards him. "I'm quite proud of you Draco. You're actually developing some bite to go with that nasty bark of yours." He took a step back in response to her leaning forward but lowered his arms. She smiled. "You only have one problem." She quickly raised her hand and flicked him gently on the nose. "You let your guard down. Never do that when in the presence of the enemy." With a wink she turned around and sat back down in her seat.

Malfoy suddenly began stumbling for words. He didn't know what to say. Not even an insult. A blush suddenly formed on his cheeks. Harry could tell he was embarrassed. He then turned and stomped out of the compartment.

They both laughed as the door shut. But just as it shut, the door opened once more. Ron, Hermione and Cho all stood at the door. As Cho knocked Kagome out of the way to sit by Harry, Hermione and Ron sat on the other side. "What's so funny?" Ron asked with a licorice rope hanging out of his mouth.

"Kagome embarrassed Draco and actually made him blush." Harry answered still chuckling.

Ron's mouth hung open. "Bloody Hell! And I missed it? I always do!" He sat back in a slump as if pouting. "What did that git try and do anyway?"

By now Kagome was up and sitting on the other side of Harry. "He thought that I wouldn't be able to beat him up or threaten him this year."

Hermione started laughing. "With all that training you had in the feudal era? No way!"

"What's a feudal era?" Ron asked curiously.

"Come on Ronald. Didn't you read Kagome's book over the summer?"

"I read it." Cho interrupted. "That was the fakest thing I've ever seen in my life."

Kagome felt her anger rise further then it already was. "You know Cho," she started sweetly; "I think the same thing every time I see you."

"What?" She replied in a tone that everyone in the compartment wasn't used to based on the look on their faces.

"You heard exactly what I said." She said stretching out on the bench unaffected by the usually innocent Cho suddenly gone sour. "I absolutely can't stand you. But because you are Harry's girlfriend I shall be civil towards you. However," she glanced over at Cho. "I do know you are up to something and I will figure out what it is. I just hope I won't be too late."

Cho suddenly shifted gears in the argument. "Harry! Do you hear what she's saying? Make her stop."

"I can't make her do anything Cho. If she's enduring you, can't you endure her?" Harry asked sincerely. For once he wasn't immediately jumping to his girlfriend's side. Kagome was just important to her after all.

Cho got even angrier and Kagome could have sworn she heard a small growl come from her. But then Cho made the argument personal. "Well at least the man I love isn't in love with a dead girl."

"You know what?" Kagome quickly stood up. "I don't have to listen to this. It takes two to argue, so I'm out. You can argue with yourself."

Kagome moved towards the compartment door. She was clearly distracted for when she slid open the door, she ran smack into someone trying to make their way in. And before she could register who it was she collided with, two arms wrapped around her.

"Kagome! As soon as I heard from a member of my pack that you were attending this place I just had to come!"

Kagome looked up at the youkai in front of her. He looked exactly the same except a little more excited with his tail swishing happily back and forth. She sighed. "Kouga, you can't just come to the school and stay there. You have to go there to learn magic."

Kouga grinned showing his sharp fangs. "Of course I was invited. As of today I am your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"As am I."

Kagome gasped. "Lord Sesshoumaru?"

He looked down on her with no emotion. He definitely didn't look like the same Sesshoumaru. He was actually wearing a suit and held back his long, silver hair in a low pony tail over his shoulder. No claws, fangs, pointed ears, or giant fluffy like tail was even showing. Other then his silver colored hair you wouldn't even notice he was a demon. "The one and only. Do you have a problem miko?"

"Yeah actually I do." She finally decided to pry Kouga's arms off of her. "How do I know you two aren't going to turn and kill all us humans at the school?"

"Just because the real world doesn't know of our existence and just because we aren't 'mainstream', doesn't mean we haven't blended into your human world for hundreds of years now."

"Wait a minute." The conversation was interrupted by Ron. It seems the rest of the compartment was completely forgotten about until now. "You mean those two are demons?"

Kagome sighed. "Unfortunately." This comment received a glare from the great demon lord. "They're a lot more powerful then Shippo." She was certain she heard Ron gulp with this news.

The whole compartment suddenly grew still except for Kouga's constant show of affection. He was now nuzzling into her neck. She could practically feel all the stares she was receiving. Luckily, Hermione broke the silence.

"Well guys I think we are almost to Hogwarts. So let's go tell everyone to get their robes on." Hermione and Ron hurriedly made their way out of the compartment. Cho leaned over and gave Harry a quick kiss before leaving the compartment. Kagome glared at Cho as she left.

"Kouga." Sesshoumaru decided to speak again. "We must gather our things."

"But I want to stay here with Kagome!" Kouga whined. He gave Kagome another tight hug and rested his head gently on her head.

Sesshoumaru gave his new partner a cold look. "Wolf, do not defy me." With that he made his way out of the compartment and seemed to float down the hallway.

Kouga released Kagome and crossed his arms. He started out after the demon lord but made sure to throw in his own comeback. "Mangy mutt."

Now only Harry and Kagome remained. The two slowly pulled out their robes and put them on. "So," Harry started, "Are they the Kouga and Sesshoumaru from your book?"

"Yeah and they're still the same demons I knew 500 years ago." They finished putting on their robes and sat down next to each other. Harry glanced over at Kagome. This didn't go unnoticed be her. She raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Harry blushed in embarrassment. "You didn't mention in your book that you were so close to Kouga."

Kagome stared at Harry. Suddenly she burst out laughing and Harry just blushed a darker shade of red. "You're not seriously accusing me of having an affair with one of the teachers again are you?"

"No! Of course not! It's just…" Harry lowered his head. "You're the only one who hasn't said anything about a current relationship. I along with the rest of the wizarding world know about your past love life, but you never talk about if you like someone now."

"It doesn't really matter." She said in a regular voice with a smile on her face.

Harry immediately looked up and leaned into her. "It matters to me Kags! We're best friends after all. You can tell me anything at all."

"I'm sorry Harry. It's different this time." It was different this time. How could she possibly tell him that she was head over heels in love with…? "I just can't."

Harry leaned in closer this time. "Please Kagome. Give me some sort of hint." He began to give her the puppy dog face with sad eyes.

Kagome giggled. "Counterfeit sad looks all you want. They won't affect me. Besides, you're super dense if you don't know who I like."

Harry frowned. "Now that's not very nice. Even if I should know you like, you should be friend enough to tell me."

"You'll avoid me if I tell you."

"I will not. I'll stay by your side forever."

Harry looked up and smiled at her once again. With his words and her feelings, Kagome lost control of herself. For the second time since she had known the boy-who-lived, Kagome closed what little space there was between him and met her lips with his. Warmth seemed to flood through her body. When she pulled away she could see that Harry's face was just as red as hers probably was and he was staring at her with wide eyes. Hopefully he got the picture by now. But she decided to tell him just in case.

"I love you Harry."

&&&&&

AN: Well guys what did you think? I know it took me forever, but I took my very first AP test ever! It was for statistics. Quite fun quite fun. And lately I've been getting into the Southern Vampire Novels which are simply wonderful and hilarious and I would recommend them to anyone. But I'm going to try and update my other story next. So Ta Ta For Now and SAYONARA! And please review! They encourage me!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Thanks for all of the awesome reviews guys! They really mean a lot to me! But enough of my ramblings! Here's another update for you!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Inuyasha or Harry Potter. If I did don't you think I'd be a lot richer then I am?

Another Day…

Chapter 5

Harry was baffled as he looked at the girl that just confessed her feelings for him. She loved him? Something didn't seem right. "You love me?" Probably not the answer she was looking for but he had to be sure. When she stared back at him and nodded he became confused all over again. "But Kags…You know I have a…."

He couldn't finish the sentence. But she had no problems doing so. "A girlfriend, yes I know." The two fell silent for some time. As the train began to slow down they stood up facing a way from each other. "You hate me don't you?" Kagome whispered softly as they stood back to back.

"No!" Harry quickly turned around to look at Kagome. After his outburst Kagome turned around too. "Kags, you know I will never hate you. I just don't know what you want me to do."

Kagome grabbed his hand and stared softly into his eyes. "I just want you to keep doing what you were doing before. You promised to stay by my side forever."

"Don't worry I will." He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze before letting go. The two walked off the train as if nothing had even happened. The two were able to catch up with Ron, Hermione, and Cho before heading to the carriage. Harry gave a quick glace at Kagome just in time to watch her shudder at the sight of the thestrals again. He too received a slight chill as he looked into the silvery vacant eyes of the magical creature.

The group entered the Great Hall going their separate ways towards the tables of their house. Whispers echoed throughout the dining hall as Kagome sat down at the Gryffindor table. Many of her fellow house members began to stare at her as well as a good portion of people from the other houses.

Suddenly, a camera flashed. Colin Creevy stood pointing his camera at Kagome. "Miss Higurashi, may I get your autograph?"

Ron softly shoved Colin away. "Not now Colin."

As Colin sulked off, Hermione sent a glare Ron's way. "Ronald, do not tell me you are not exchanging autographs for favors again." Harry chuckled remembering that the same thing happened to him only three years ago. Kagome seemed to be blushing in embarrassment.

The Great Hall slowly got quiet when Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat. "Welcome, to another year at Hogwarts. I know you are all probably waiting for the feast to start. However, we first must sort the first years. Professor McGonagall, if you would please."

The giant doors quickly opened and Professor McGonagall made her way inside along with a group of nervous first years trailing behind her. As she held up the sorting hat and it began to sing, most of the students began to tune it out. Most of those in the higher years were only waiting for the feast to begin.

Harry himself began to tune out when the names were being called up, and the students were being placed into their houses. He could tell which house got new members based on the reactions of the other tables. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Kagome suddenly whip her head around and the call of her brother's name. She watched anxiously as her nervous brother sat down on the stool and the sorting hat was placed on his head. A few moments passed before applause erupted from the Ravenclaw table.

Kagome let out a sigh. "Well he always was relatively smart…not brave though." She suddenly giggled and then stared down at the table again.

After the sorting was completed Dumbledore once again stood up. He stated the same rules stated each year regarding the Forbidden Forest. Then he introduced the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers. The two demons immediately stood up and gave sort of a wave. Dumbledore cleared his voice. "Once again this year our teachers are demons. Lord Sesshoumaru is a dog demon and Kouga is a Wolf demon."

Whispers immediately erupted throughout the Great Hall. Kouga growled. "Oi, they talk too much."

Sesshoumaru smirked. "You're going to have to get used to it wolf. We are in a school."

"Shove it, mutt!" Kouga growled. The two demons sat back down in their places.

"Now then," Dumbledore started, "let the feast begin!"

&&&&&

Harry yawned as he plopped down on his bed. Currently it was only him and Ron in the boy's dormitory. "Hey Ron?"

Ron looked at him. "Yeah mate?" Despite the fact that they had just got done eating at the feast, he was munching on a bag of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans.

"What would you do if one of your best friends confessed their love for you?"

Ron paled. "Hermione confessed her love for you? No!" He shouted throwing down his bag of jelly beans.

Harry rolled his eyes. "No Ron. Don't jump to conclusions."

"Oh." Ron seemed to give a sigh of relief before staring up at Harry curiously. "Then who are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about…" Harry paused, mentally debating whether or not to tell Ron after all. He sighed. "Kagome. She told me she was in love with me on the train."

Ron smiled. "Well that's great mate! You returned the feelings right?"

Harry felt so confused. Did his current girlfriend not exist at the moment? "What in the blood hell are you talking about?"

"Well I just thought with the way you two always act together…" He didn't finish his sentence. "Never mind! Forget I said anything. Night mate!" After saying that, Ron quickly rolled over and nodded off to sleep.

Harry shook his head. Great. His best friend wanted him to be with Kagome rather then the girl he was dating. But he could understand why. Cho did seem to be on the angry side lately, actually, for a long time. Harry sighed. He didn't know what he wanted. Instead of worrying about it any longer though, he decided to go to sleep instead.

&&&&&

Harry watched as Kagome chatted happily with Hermione on their way to their first Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson. He hadn't spoken to her very much after what was said on the train. He felt terrible. Here he had promised to act like he normally had and instead was sort of avoiding her. "Harry." Before he had realized it Kagome was staring him in the face. "Are you alright? You don't look so good."

Harry blushed in embarrassment and lowered his head. She certainly had caught him off guard. "Yeah Kags, I'm fine. Perfectly ready to take on the day." He silently shoved passed her into the room, leaving her, Hermione, and Ron to trail after him.

When they entered the room, girls crowded the front of the room as they stared in admiration at the two new demon teachers. Kouga rushed over with demon speed as soon as he saw Kagome enter the room. He immediately picked her up bridal style and started to carry her to an empty seat. "Kagome my love! I have missed you so much."

She let out a giggle. "Kouga, I saw you yesterday." Harry narrowed his eyes at the two. He couldn't believe it, she seemed to be enjoying it. He snorted as she continued. "Now please put me down. I don't want your fan girls to attack me."

"Do not fear. They will not attack you, for I am here to protect you!" After Kouga put her down, he flashed a fang filled smile before walking towards the front of the room to join Sesshoumaru. Many of the girls sent glares towards Kagome. Harry sat down next to her.

As soon as the class settled down, Sesshoumaru walked in front of the desk. "Now after what took place at the end of last year's school term, we shall once again be studying up on demons. Last year you learned from young Shippo of fighting with weapons. This year, I will teach you how to tap into your magical powers and create weapons." Sesshoumaru paused and scanned the room. "Miko, front and center."

Kagome immediately stood up. "Yes sir, Lord Sesshoumaru." Moving quickly she arrived at the front of the room awaiting her next order. Harry was slightly surprised by her obedience.

"Show them what you can do." After a nod, Kagome put both hands out and slowly brought one back as if drawing an imaginary bow. But as she brought her hand back an arrow appeared. But it didn't look like a normal arrow. It was a light blue color and it was floating there as though in a bow. She quickly released and it struck into the wall before disappearing. Sesshoumaru's face remained emotionless. "Good, now return to your seat."

Kagome quickly made her way back to her seat. Harry leaned over to her and whispered, "Since when could you do that? You never showed me that over summer."

"I learned it in the feudal era. And I haven't needed it until now, so I didn't want to waste the energy."

Despite the student's talking, Sesshoumaru continued. "That is what is known as a spirit weapon. Now, not all of you will be capable of creating a spirit weapon. This is why we have Kouga. He will be teaching hand to hand combat. But before we determine who will go in what category, I will explain the schedule. We see you three days a week. On Mondays, and Wednesdays we will split into two groups and train for the entire period. On Fridays, we shall do research on demons and the best way to defeat them. Now," Sesshoumaru and Kouga went to separate sides of the room. "You will come to the front of the room one at a time to decide what group you go in. Miko, you know your place."

Kagome nodded and made her way back to the front of the room to stand next to Sesshoumaru. Kouga, on the other side, held up a list of names. "Granger, you're up first."

Hermione slowly made her way to the front. Scared of what might happen she looked over to Kagome who gave her a reassuring thumb up. She gulped. "Excuse me, Professors? How exactly do you form a spirit weapon?"

"Easy." Sesshoumaru's cold voice responded to her question. "Close your eyes, and focus your energy to your hands. You will either not feel anything, or get a feel for a weapon."

Hermione nodded and closed her eyes. She began to focus energy towards her hands, or more precisely, her fingertips. The class gasped as a small, straight pink light emitted from her hands. Hermione opened one eye to peek at what happened and gasped. "What was it?"

Kagome clapped happily and ran over to her friend. "Hermione you did it! And by the looks of it you created throwing needles."

Hermione smiled. "I suppose that's a good thing." The two made their way over to stand next to Sesshoumaru.

"Next up, Longbottom."

Neville stumbled towards the front of the room. He closed his eyes shut and tried desperately to focus energy towards his hands. After several minutes, Kouga interrupted his attempt. "It seems I get my first student. Get over here, Longbottom."

Neville however gulped. "Me? Doing hand to hand combat? Oh no…"

As he made his way over to Kouga, the demon called out the next name. "Potter."

Harry quickly walked to in front of the main desk. Kagome flashed a big smile just before he closed his eyes, causing him to blush. He tried to figure out exactly how he was supposed to focus energy to his hands. He began mentally pushing his magical abilities to his hands. He immediately opened his eyes once he heard a gasp from the class. In his hands was a long red sword. With a look of success on his face, he made his way over to Kagome and Hermione who immediately gave him high fives.

"Next, Malfoy."

Draco let out a smirk as he walked up to the front of the room. No doubt he thought he would do better than everyone else. But when nothing happened after several minutes, a majority of the Gryffindors began to laugh at him. He furrowed his brow in anger, but instead of going to Kouga's side he went to Sesshoumaru's side.

"Mr. Malfoy, you have come to the wrong teacher. You will be in Kouga's class."

"I refuse to work with those low lives without any magical capabilities!" He shouted in anger.

"Draco." Kagome stepped forward to where Malfoy was standing. "It's not saying you have no magical capabilities. It means you are needed more on the hand-to-hand combat side. Besides, from what you displayed on the train, you were really good at it.

She smiled at him, causing him to blush. "Well, alright, if you say so." Everyone was shocked as he walked over to Kouga's side. Draco was never one to give up a fight. Harry frowned. How come he would listen to Kagome, but no one else?

His thoughts were interrupted when Ron's name was called. The red head stood at the front of the class room and closed his eyes. From Ron came a green light. He opened his eyes. "What is it?" Suddenly when he spread his hand, the weapon fanned out with it.

Kagome laughed, and even a small smile formed on Sesshoumaru's face. "Ron you got a tessen."

Ron looked even more confused now. "What in the world is a tessen?"

"This time Sesshoumaru answered. "A tessen, Mr. Weasley, is an iron war fan."

Giggles erupted from the class. Ron turned red in embarrassment. "How in the world will a fan help me in battle!?" He immediately threw his fan to the ground, but it disappeared before it made contact. He grumpily stomped over to where the rest of his friends stood.

By the end of the class only a few more students joined Sesshoumaru's side, and a majority of the class went to Kouga. Harry was glad to have sort of a smaller class now. They didn't get a chance to practice though. By the time everyone was split up, class was dismissed for the day. Now it was time to head down to dinner. Harry looked over in time to see Kagome suddenly swept off her feet by Kouga once again.

"Come, my future mate. Let me escort you to dinner." With a rush of unbelievable speed, the two went flying down the stairs to the Great Hall.

Hermione and Ron started to trudge down the stairs again, but Harry stayed where he was. Ron turned around. "Come on Harry. Let's get down to dinner before everything's gone."

"No, I don't think I'm hungry. I'm going to go ahead and go up to the dorm for the evening." So Ron and Hermione left Harry as he went in the opposite direction towards the Gryffindor common room. He slowly made his way up to his four poster bed and sat down. But as he thought about everything that just took place, he got angry.

"Stupid demon. Stupid Kagome, enjoying all the attention. Ugh!" Harry picked up his pillow and threw it across the room. He sighed. After the train incident all he could do was think about Kagome. She wasn't allowed to be with other guys! She loved him didn't she? And he loved…

Who did he love?

&&&&&

AN: Hooray! Another chapter has been completed. I'm sorry this update took so long! I just got back from the Anime-Mid-Atlantic convention. I also just obtained a job at the Great American Cookie Company! It's so much fun to work there! So I'll try to update when I can! Until then, please review!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Again, thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I'll save all my notes for the end of the chapter! But I will say I don't mean for it to look like I'm skipping around, but I'm pretty sure you don't want any lame filler chapters, just the good stuff. So forgive me.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Inuyasha or Harry Potter. If I did don't you think I'd be a lot richer then I am?

Another Day…

Chapter 6

Light was barely peeking through the common room window and the two smartest Gryffindor girls were already awake. Both Kagome and Hermione sat comfortably on the big red couch reading their new potions books. One sat reading page after page ignoring any commotion around her, while the other scribbled notes into the margins on how to perfect the potions described in the book. It wasn't until a sudden creaking of the stairs did Kagome, halting her pen, look up at who decided to join them.

Harry descended into the common room yawning in his dark blue flannel pajamas and nearly tumbling down the stairs in the process. Kagome swiftly rose and greeted the love of her life with a hug. While Harry, still unsure of his feelings towards the beautiful miko, returned the hug. "You two are up already?"

Hermione shut her book and stood up. "Today is the first day for advanced potions this year. Snape's class is going to be even harder then before. Of course some of us aren't naturally blessed with potion making skills." She stated while glancing at Kagome.

Harry watched as Kagome seemed to dance back towards Hermione. He missed her presence already. "Now Hermy, you know it took me many months of practice to do what I do. Besides I was sort of forced into learning it any way."

Hermione snorted and stomped off upstairs. Harry was confused about his friend's behavior. "What's wrong with her?" He asked while sitting down where Hermione once had.

Kagome plopped down in the red chair perpendicular to the edge of the couch. She picked up her pen and cracked open her potions book again. "She's just upset that someone is better then her at potions. She's determined to get a better score in potions then me." She immediately began to mark things in her book once again.

Ever since he began to question his feelings towards his close friend, Harry observed every little thing about Kagome without making it obvious. She currently sat with her knees close to her body and the book rested on her legs. Although she was wearing guys winter pajamas, the blue silk matched beautifully with her sapphire eyes. The buttons to her top were open enough to expose the top of her breasts. She always sat thinking with the top of her pen resting near her lips. Her long hair was being pulled back by a clip just as dark, but her bangs remained down, framing the side of her face. The more Harry observed her actions and mannerisms, the more he began to wonder if he perhaps really was in love with her.

But he still loved Cho. Or, at least he thought he did. Cho was the first girl Harry ever developed real feeling for. His feelings were so confused right now. However, it seemed that everyone was against his and Cho's relationship. Even his dreams were against him!

For example just the other night he had a wonderful dream of Kagome and himself just sitting and talking in a meadow. Suddenly the sky turned dark and out of no where Cho comes out with a sword and killed Kagome. It was a nightmarish to hold her bleeding corpse, and it felt so real!

Harry shuddered drawing Kagome's attention towards him. Their eyes temporarily met, but she quickly looked away and a beautiful blush had developed on her cheeks. She quickly pardoned herself and scurried upstairs to change for class.

&

"Alright class, sit down and be quiet. You are in advanced potions now so you must take this work seriously." Snape paused and scanned the class room until they landed on Kagome, where his gaze turned into a glare. Certainly he had not forgotten her insulting outburst during the last class of the previous year. Snape was dreading the fact that the girl was in his class but he could not deny that she is a brilliant potions maker.

"Today I will be pairing you off into groups where you will have to brew the luminary potion that Miss Higurashi demonstrated for us at the end of last class. At the end of class we will test your potions as we did last year." With a wave of his hand pairs of names appeared on the front board.

Kagome internally groaned as she saw what name appeared next to her own. Draco Malfoy. She watched him grin and strut over to where she sat. From what she had heard, Malfoy was not the best potion brewer in class. She was surprised however when Malfoy didn't immediately start trying to control the group, instead he patiently awaited her orders. Maybe Draco wasn't so bad after all.

Kagome opened her book to page twenty-four, where the page was filled with tons of excess notes. Draco admired her handiwork. "What is all that?"

"That is how we will have the best potion in class. Now do me a favor and grab these supplies." She said pointing to the ingredients list but also pointed out the extra items they would need. As Draco went and fetched the items, Kagome scanned the room to look at who her friends were partnered with. Ron was paired with Hermione, which he was absolutely thrilled with. Harry on the other hand, didn't get the lucky end of the straw either. He had been paired with Neville, and from what she could see so far, they weren't doing so well.

Draco soon came back with his arms filled with the needed supplies. Kagome smiled up at him causing him to blush a deep scarlet. "Just tell me what to do!"

One by one the two went through the new steps Kagome had scribbled in her notebook. The familiar purple smoke began to rise from her cauldron. However, the potion itself was the brightest silver Draco had ever seen. Glancing around the room Kagome could tell that their potion was the best.

When time was up, potions were put into flasks, cauldrons were cleaned, and left over supplies were put away. Each pair slowly went to the front of the room to demonstrate their potion, most emitting only a small glow. Thanks to Hermione, she and Ron had obtained full marks when theirs grew brighter then the others. Neville and Harry however, did not glow at all. Instead their skin began to turn a yellow hue earning them a failure for the day.

When it was Draco and Kagome's turn, Snape looked impressed just from looking at the silver liquid filled flask. But the whole class was amazed when they seemed to turn into to two light bulbs after drinking the potion. Even Snape couldn't stop himself from awing at their work. He himself, after all, had never made a luminary potion so well.

"It's not fair!" Hermione grumbled as the three left class to go to Defense Against the Dark Arts class. "Not all of us were born to be priestesses!"

"How many times do I have to tell you Hermione? I was trained! It's not cheating, it's studying!" Kagome fired back. "I can show you too if you'd like. All you have to do is ask."

Hermione hesitated. She had never been tutored before. She was always the tutor. Oh well, there is always a first for everything. "Well…I suppose…"

But the conversation was immediately put on hold as the four entered into the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. It wasn't long before Kouga, catching Kagome's oh-so-intoxicating scent, fled to her side and began to chat with her.

Harry glared at the wolf demon. He remembered how a few days ago, he quickly stole Kagome from him to rush off to the Great Hall, calling her his 'future mate'. He didn't like how much their new teacher touched and hung out with Kagome. Wasn't this a violation of law of some sort? Goodness knows it was in the muggle world…surely there was a similar law in the wizarding world.

It wasn't long until their entire class had arrived. Sesshoumaru quickly quieted them all. "Today, is a Wednesday, so we will be training. I want all of you to quickly and quietly go outside by the lake."

When they arrived outside, most of the class started to laugh at what they saw outside. While there were many targets surrounding the lake, as well as a few hovering above it, there were multiple poorly created dummies and mannequins set up as well.

Sesshoumaru immediately hushed them all once again. "Before we start sparring with one another, and disposing of real demons, we have created this training course to help you in your lessons. Those of you with projectile weapons, I want you to practice with the targets. For each target you strike the exact center of, it will disappear your house will gain five extra points. Those of you with close ranged weapons and the hand-to-hand combat crew will practice with the dummies. If you hit vital areas, your dummy will disappear and you will gain five points as well." The teacher looked around the class. "The more you destroy, the higher the level you will advance. We will be observing you and helping you when you need it. Get to work."

At first most of the students stood where they were. Kagome was the first to break the ice, by bringing forth her spirit weapon and shooting at one of the targets at the far end of the lake. Most of the class was stunned when it disappeared indicating that she had hit the center. The target that reappeared in its place however was moving. It didn't take her long to figure out its flight pattern and to hit that one in a single shot as well. Her show motivated the other students to get to their own practice as well.

Harry was the first in his group to try and attack one of the mannequins. The one in front of him looked like a giant version of a Buddha statue. It didn't take him long to focus his energy towards his hands and summon his red spirit sword. However, when he swung his sword at the statue's neck, it quickly slid to the side. Caught off guard, Harry nearly stumbled to the ground. "What the…"

The class was split between fits of laughter and shock. Harry nearly blushed in embarrassment when he noticed that Kagome was one of the students trying hard not to laugh at poor Harry. Catching his gaze, she immediately sent him a reassuring look. Gaining confidence in himself once again, he acted as though he was going to attack the left side of the statue but immediately switched at the last moment to the right side, catching the statue itself by surprise.

Kagome started to clap causing him to blush. His little display got the others to get at it as well. After spending about twenty minutes destroying three more mannequins, he glanced over to where Kagome stood observing and helping the other students. Deciding it was okay to take a break, he quickly jogged over to where she stood.

She seemed delighted to have his company. "Good job Harry! You're really doing well!" She quickly pulled him into a hug. The look in her eyes told him that she was genuinely proud of him. He could almost feel the love radiating off of her.

"Thanks Kags." He said returning the hug. "You were amazing to though. What level are you on?"

"Oh I've gone through over thirty of the targets or so. I've lost count." She said acting as if it was nothing. "Being a miko kind of helps though."

Harry's mouth was wide open in awe. Over thirty targets?! Instead of staring at her in shock, he quickly smiled back at her. "Good job! I've only managed four more. You really are amazing Kagome."

She immediately blushed at his response. "Nonsense," she muttered. "I'm nearly doing what I've been trained to do."

Harry didn't care what excuse she gave him. It seemed she would never cease to amaze him. From potions, to dark arts, Kagome truly was a wonderful girl. He still couldn't help but wonder why he only started to notice all these things about her now. Was it because she had confessed her love to him? Or was it because he was questioning his own love interest at the moment as well?

Deciding to shove these thoughts to the back of his mind, Harry decided to look around and see how everyone else was doing. Hermione was throwing multiple needles at once into the closest target. Every now and then she would hit the bull's eye. She jumped for joy every time she hit one.

Ron, however, was being trained by Sesshoumaru. Each time he attempted to throw his tessen, it would go past the target. And each time, Professor Sesshoumaru would tell him how to correct the situation. But to no avail, Ron would miss once again. Harry could tell that the demon lord was beginning to get frustrated.

The funniest of them all was Neville. Each time he tried to attack his statue (that looked like a clown to his displeasure) it would quickly side step and laugh at him. He blushed in embarrassment. By the looks of things, Neville had yet to advance.

Just as Harry was about to turn to Kagome and ask her to show him some sword techniques, Draco Malfoy, who asked her to show him advanced combat attacks, beat him.

He felt his anger begin to flare when she agreed and walked off with him side by side. He immediately stomped back towards the dummies section, where he beheaded the annoying clown of Neville's as he walked by. Neville thanked him as he continued on his way, but his appreciation did not reach Harry.

The thought of Kagome being near the filth known as Malfoy, infuriated him. Taking one look at his new mannequin, (a ballerina dancer posed with one leg forming a ninety degree angle with her other one) he quickly swung at it so many times it fell to pieces to the ground before disappearing. He would not let Malfoy hang around his Kagome, not if he had anything to say about it.

&

AN: AH! I'm really sorry it took so long to update. I started this chapter right after a I posted the last one, but never finished it. But now that I have my Mac book, I will be able to update more often. I also started another fanfic if you guys are interested. It's a Death Note/Inuyasha crossover. I've really been into those lately. Also I have a beta reader now! She's awesome and I love her! Please welcome Amagaeru onto the stage! claps

Any who… please review! It motivates me to update faster! Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Hey guys thanks for all the reviews! Here's the next chapter! Again I'm sorry for skipping around. But all the good stuff doesn't happen until the Christmas break and after break. So I'm biding time until then.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Inuyasha or Harry Potter. If I did don't you think I'd be a lot richer then I am?

Another Day…

Chapter 7

With each passing day at Hogwarts, was getting closer and closer to Halloween. This though was the last thing on Harry Potter's mind. On their first Friday of Defense Against the Dark Arts they were assigned to write a paper about a specific type of demon. It was due on the following Friday, but of course, the boy-who-lived had forgotten all about it and here it was Thursday evening, and he was without a paper.

He hurriedly rushed off to the library where he wasn't sure whether or not it would have any books on demons or not. Regardless, it was worth a shot. It was only seven o'clock so hopefully it wasn't closed for the day either. He was delighted when the door easily opened as he pulled the handle.

He was not pleased, however, at the sight of the company that sat at the tables towards the far end. Kagome sat next to Draco Malfoy helping him do his paper that he had obviously procrastinated on as well. There was no doubt in Harry's mind that Kagome had already done hers, and more then likely off the top of her head as well.

Quickly finding a book on frog demons, he sat down at a table a few from their own. Luckily, the two of them were so consumed in whatever they were looking at neither of them noticed him come into the library at all. He was glad for that too. Now he could easily listen in on what they were saying without alerting them of his presence.

"No, no, Draco you got it all wrong!" Kagome said teasingly. "Wolf demons were very loyal to one another in their pack. They didn't fight over scraps of meet like savages! If you turned that in Kouga would pummel you!"

She playfully hit Draco's arm and he chuckled in response. "Well I suppose that's why I've got such a wonderful tutor to help me out. And beautiful I might add."

"Oh stop it." She said, but proceeded to blush at the comment.

"But you are." He said brushing one of his fingers down her arm. "How can I convert you from the Potter crew to hanging out with me sometime?"

"I told you. They are my friends. I have my other reasons as well. Besides, I'm seeing you now aren't I?" She stated while pulling away from his touch.

"I suppose." He rested his head on the table and pouted up at her. "Will you at least do me the honor of going to Hogsmeade with me in December? The prefects don't have a meeting this time so I'm free all day."

"None of the prefects?" She asked so softly that Harry almost didn't hear her.

"None of the prefects."

She seemed lost in space for a few moments. Harry hoped in his heart that she would decline. That way maybe he could be with her at Hogsmeade just like last year. Maybe this time he would actually hold her hand…

"I accept." Kagome's answer shocked Harry so much he nearly fell out of his chair. Why on earth would she agree to go on a date with that scumbag?

Harry didn't stick around to find out. He quickly gathered his belongings and went out the door. Crumpling up his still blank parchment he threw it against the wall, which in turn caused one of the many paintings to start yelling at him, and stormed up towards the common room tower.

Making his way to the boy's dorm, he went to his trunk and began to rummage around until he found what he wanted. Pulling out the Marauder's Map he tapped it with his wand reciting, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Scanning the map, his eyes landed on the library where both the dots labeled Kagome and Draco remained. He glared at the map as though he was glaring directly at Malfoy. He could almost see the little dots shaking back and forth as if laughing at him.

His glaring stopped however when both dots started moving towards the door. Kagome's stood outside the door as Malfoy's took off in the direction of the Slytherin tower. Harry watched curiously as her dot walked outside towards the lake instead of the Gryffindor tower.

Grabbing his invisibility cloak he made his way outside to where she sat all alone. Taking her by surprise he wrapped the cloak around her as well. Fortunately for them, the both of them were able to fit underneath it sitting down.

"What are you doing out here?" His voice disturbed the once silent night air.

She glanced over at him and then began to twiddle with the ends of her hair. Thanks to the moonlight it looked as if it had a slight blue tint to it. "Oh, I just came out here to think, that's all."

He turned away from her. "About Malfoy…" It was more of a statement then a question. He was taken aback when she let out a laugh.

"Oh goodness no!" His eyes turned toward her to meet joyful ones. "Why on earth would you think that?"

"I saw you in the library." He muttered. "I heard you agree to go out with that scum to Hogsmeade." He spat out the word scum.

She continued to smile up at him. "Draco's not that bad of a person. He does some things that are bad, but he isn't a bad guy." She suddenly leaned her head on his shoulder. "Besides, I couldn't go with the person I wanted to go with."

"Oh? But why go with Draco?" He was still offended by the fact that she had chosen to go with that slimy Slytherin rather then with him.

"Well, he said there wasn't going to be a prefects meeting, so I'm sure Ron and Hermione would probably be together. And then there's you…"

"What about me?" He said. He couldn't wait to hear this excuse.

"Well…" She quickly sat up and looked up into his eyes once again. "I really wanted to go with you. But, you will probably have to spend the day with Cho."

His heart suddenly sank a little. He had completely forgotten about the Ravenclaw that was supposed to be his girlfriend. Turns out Kagome had been thinking about him all along. She was just looking out for herself too. She didn't want to be all alone at Hogsmeade. Why was he always so selfish?

While Harry had been lost in thought, Kagome sprawled herself out on the grass, leaving half of her body exposed from the safety of the invisibility cloak. Imitating her position, he lay down next to her and watched as she stared up at the stars. "Nothing's changed you know." This time it was Kagome that broke the silence.

"What do you mean?"

She quickly propped herself up with one elbow and stared down at him. Without hesitating she leaned down and pressed her lips softly against his before looking down at him again. "I still love you and I'm not going to give up."

He surprised himself when he reached out his arms beckoning her to come into them. She smiled and quickly complied with his request by lowering herself onto him, resting her head on his chest. "Just don't let Malfoy hurt you." He whispered while stroking her hair softly. "I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you."

&

AN: Thanks for reading guys! I've already written the next chapter I'm just waiting for my Beta Reader to get through it. But she's going out of town for a few days so it might take a bit. Regardless I'm sorry again that these chapters are short, I'm trying to get to December where a good two or three long sized chapters will go in. Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Thanks again for all the reviews guys! Here's the next chapter! Again I'm sorry the last one was so short, but I'm biding time until Christmas where the story will pick up more.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Inuyasha or Harry Potter. If I did don't you think I'd be a lot richer then I am? I also don't own the song "Hold Me Tight". If you can't tell I watched Across the Universe recently!

Another Day…

Chapter 8

Once October arrived, decorations began to fill halls and Great Hall at Hogwarts. Halloween had come faster then any of the students could have imagined. Jack o lanterns adorned the tables at meal times, and floating candles lit the hallways at night.

Peeves was up to his shenanigans as usual, by playing multiple jokes on the students. While he stuck to shooting dung bombs at the older students, who in turn brushed him off as an everyday occurrence, the first years got the worst of his pranks.

The other day Souta got caught up in one when he walked into a room booby trapped by the poltergeist, turning his hair green and dying his skin a sickly orange. The poor thing was called an oversized oompa loompa all the way to the infirmary.

Right now, most of the students were in their dorm rooms preparing for the Halloween celebration. This year Kagome decided to be cliché and dress up as a witch. However, she decided that she was going to be one sexy witch that Harry, hopefully, won't be able to take his eyes off of.

Her dress was all black with little silver stars all over it. It had big bell sleeves and the whole thing hugged her curves perfectly. The best part was it was short and low cut. She even had a child's fake wand with a cute silver star on the tip of it. When she pushed some of her miko energy into it, it would even spark a little.

Putting her hair into two low pigtails she grabbed her matching witches hat and headed down stairs. This year they all decided to meet in the common room and then go to the party together. She was glad for this because now she would be able to have a little alone time with Harry before that two faced bitch stole him away.

Harry stood patiently at the bottom of the stairs as though he had been waiting for her. He was dressed up as a samurai. He wore black hakamas and a loose white-sleeved shirt. Around his head he tied a traditional white headband with red dot in the middle to look like the Japanese flag.

Right now they were the only two in the common room, everyone else must have already gone down. She quickly ran down the rest of the stairs and gave Harry a hug. "You look so good Harry!

He was quick to return the hug. "You look beautiful." He said staring down at her.

She blushed when his eyes met her own. All she wanted to do right now was get on her toes and kiss him. But she knew that wouldn't be a good idea getting ready to go to the Halloween party and all. Ever since the other night when the two sat alone by the lake, Kagome's hopes of getting with the boy-who-lived went up, a lot.

"Where's Hermione?" He asked still looking down at her.

"She's still upstairs getting ready. I provided the outfit for her, and she's a little embarrassed to come down stairs." She said with a giggle.

Their moment alone was interrupted however, when they heard a "hai-yah!" come from the top of the stairs. The two separated and looked up to see Ron a black ninja outfit and two swords strapped to his back. When he tried to do a kick in the air, he instead lost his balance and tumbled down the stairs.

Both of them began to laugh at their freckled friend. His eyes glared at them through the uncovered portion of the mask. Before he could say anything another laugh caused them to look at the top of the stairs again. Hermione stood there in a short black skirt and a red tank top. But what caused Ron to stare at the brightest witch of their time, was a pair of black and red cat ears that sat atop of her now straightened brown hair.

She suddenly blushed when her eyes met Ron's stare. "I told you this would be embarrassing, Kagome!" She unconsciously tugged on the ends of the skirt trying to make it longer then it actually was.

Ron quickly scrambled to his feet and met her half way as she came down the stairs. "You look really cute Hermione."

"Thanks Ron." She mumbled, a blush now spreading across her face. "You look really nice too."

After they regained their composure, the four of them made their way down stairs into the Great Hall. Kagome crossed her fingers as they entered, hoping that Cho wasn't down there yet. To her surprise, the Ravenclaw girl couldn't be seen. Using this opportunity to her benefit, she grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him to the dance floor.

"So, hold me tight, tonight, tonight" Kagome couldn't help but sing along as the two danced on the floor. "Because it's you, you, you, you."

However, her few moments of happiness was interrupted when Harry's girlfriend came stomping over to them. She immediately pushed Kagome away, and took her place on the dance floor. Ironically enough she was wearing a devil's outfit.

Harry sent her an apologetic look and didn't seem happy to see his girlfriend. She just shrugged and walked over to where Sesshoumaru and Kouga sat. "I see that boy you're attracted to is with another woman." The demon lord spoke bluntly while he sipped his pumpkin juice.

"Ugh!" Kagome buried her face into her hands. "Demons are so embarrassing!"

"Kagome," Kouga was staring across the dance floor to where Harry was unhappily dancing with Cho. "If you want him so bad, why don't you just kill her? Then nothings in your way."

"Because Kouga," she sighed. Demons were so stupid some times. "This is the real world. Killing in this world is illegal."

Their conversation was interrupted when Draco approached her dressed in a martial arts outfit. "Care to dance?" He smiled down at her and held out his hand.

She accepted his hand and the two went out on the dance floor next to where Harry and Cho were. Kagome decided that since she was still going to try her best and have a good time. Harry, however, didn't look too thrilled with this new development and glared furiously into the back of Draco's head. Kagome giggled at him.

She wasn't sure what their relationship was anymore. She knew they weren't boyfriend and girlfriend, but they were definitely more then friends it seemed. Shaking her head in confusion, she went back to dancing with Draco.

The night seemed to go by quicker then most others. When it got close to midnight, Kagome decided that it was time for her to go back up to the Gryffindor tower. She waved at Harry, Ron and Hermione who sat around the food table talking to one another. Cho was nowhere to be seen. She was unsure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

When she stepped outside the Great Hall, her eyes met chocolate brown ones. It was a bad thing. Cho Chang stood with her hands on her hips glaring at Kagome. "Stay away from Harry." Her angered voice echoed down the halls.

"Seeing as we are very good friends and have classes together, I'm going to have to say no. Now if you'll excuse me." Kagome tried to push past Cho, but she just blocked her way again.

"You don't understand." Cho brought out her wand and without uttering a word, Kagome felt herself lose control of her body. Against her will she began to follow Cho, down the halls into a room she didn't remember seeing before. "You are constantly getting in my way."

As much as she wanted to Kagome wanted to speak out to her. She wanted to cuss her out and tell her that she was the one that was getting in the way. For some reason she wasn't strong enough to break the crazy bitch's spell.

She suddenly stopped in the center of the room. She watched as Cho walked around her to get into her face. "You need to be out of the way." Without a moments notice, she suddenly slapped Kagome hard across the face. Tears began to well up in her eyes from the pain, but due to Cho's spell, she was unable to cry out in pain or strike back.

"I am trying to save him." She stated while punching her in the ribs. Kagome's body crumpled to the floor, but not of her own will. Cho proceeded to kick her all over, and didn't even stop when the bones began to snap in her body. "Your interference with my plan is going to get him killed."

After kicking her one last time in the side, Cho knelt down next to Kagome. "As much as I would love to use the killing curse on you. I've been forbidden to do so." Taking the miko's dark hair in her hand, Cho lifted Kagome's head off the ground so that they would be face to face. "My little spell only lasts forty eight hours. But hopefully, you'll be dead before time runs out."

Kagome felt more pain shoot through her body when Cho threw her head to the stone ground. Without another word, the twisted girl walked out of the room, locking the door behind her.

No matter how hard she tried, Kagome couldn't move her body at all. When she attempted to speak, her mouth couldn't open. She mentally began to curse the witch that did this to her. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't think of a way to get out of this situation.

If she flared her aura the demons would probably think it was nothing major. And since it was a Friday night no one would probably look for her over the weekend. In short, Kagome was screwed, and if she didn't think fast, she was going to be dead.

&

AN: I got a couple of shouts to update so I figured, why not? So I hope you liked it! And I didn't forget Souta! Please review! The more you do, the sooner I update! Thanks!


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Thanks for all the reviews guys! Here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Inuyasha or Harry Potter. If I did don't you think I'd be a lot richer then I am?

Another Day…

Chapter 9

"Fuckity, fuck fuck!" Kagome's mind cussed her current situation and the bitch witch who put her there. She was currently on the hard stone floor of a room she had only recently become acquainted with.

To make matters worse, she had multiple broken bones and was bleeding pretty badly. And no matter how much she wanted to cry out in pain, she couldn't, due to the immobility spell Cho had placed on her.

Kagome couldn't help but wonder if things could get any worse. She knew she had already been in the room for a few hours at the least. She hated not knowing what time it was. Being alone and in pain was literally killing her, as well.

She also hated waiting for someone to find her. Goodness knows she was one of the most impatient persons in the world, and not being able to move made it even more unbearable.

"Please save me Harry!"

&

Harry's head was pounding. After Cho came back from powdering her nose, all she did was chatter about nonsense for the rest of the night. And because he had a headache when he went to bed, he wasn't able to sleep a wink. He wished Kagome had stayed at the party.

He groaned as he got out of the bed. He had completely forgotten to tell the Quidditch team that today they had practice. Luckily, he still had a few hours to get a hold of everyone to tell them. This year's team was a good one. He was seeker, Kagome was keeper, the beaters were Neville and Jimmy Peakes, and the chasers were Lavender Brown, Seamus, and Dean Thomas.

When he walked down to the common room, Seamus and Dean were both sitting there engaged in a game of wizard's chess. "Hey guys." The two looked up from their intense game, that Seamus was dominating. "I forgot to tell the team that we have Quidditch practice today at one. Can you spread the word?"

"Yeah, of course." Dean replied. As Harry walked out of the Gryffindor tower, he swore he heard Seamus call checkmate. He continued on his way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. As good luck would have it, Lavender, Neville, and Jimmy were all eating. He repeated the message to them and then sat down to eat breakfast himself.

It wasn't long before Hermione sat down next to him with Ron. "Harry, have you seen Kagome? She didn't come back last night."

"Nope." Harry continued to cut the pile of pancakes occupying his plate and watched as Ron grabbed his own heaping pile. "But if you see her can you tell her we have Quidditch practice today?"

He hoped she was all right. It was odd for her to not come back to the Gryffindor tower at all. In fact, this hasn't happened since last year when she disappeared on Valentine's Day. The more he thought about it, the more he started to worry about her. But he decided to give it some more time. Surely she hadn't gotten herself into trouble again had she?

But she wasn't at practice. When it came time for the team to meet, everyone was at the Quidditch field dressed and ready, except for Kagome. This wasn't good, but he couldn't let the rest of the team suffer because of her absence. So, unfortunately for him, Harry was stuck attempting to block all the quaffles himself.

After practice, he immediately went to Hermione who sat in the common room with one of her textbooks. "Did Kagome come back yet?"

"Not yet." She turned a page in her book. "Did she not show up for practice?"

"No…" He plopped himself down next to her on the couch. "I thought she'd be back by now."

"Harry, I've asked around, and no one has seen her at all today." The book no longer held great importance for her. "I think we should go look for her."

He nodded. "Hold on." Running upstairs, he grabbed the Marauder's Map, and returned to the common room. He immediately opened the map and the two began searching for Kagome's location.

It didn't take long for Hermione to point it out. The weird part was, it stated she was in the wall by the Great Hall. Taking their wands, the two ran down stairs until the map said that they were near her. But to their disbelief, there was no door.

"How are we supposed to get to her?" Harry yelled frantically at Hermione.

"I don't know!" She began to pace back and forth in the hall.

Suddenly, from the Great Hall, Cho came around the corner. "What are you doing here?" She asked nervously.

"Kagome's behind this wall and we're trying to get her out." Harry glared angrily at the wall in front of him.

"Oh no that's terrible!" Cho latched onto Harry's arm. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Harry ignored her question. There was nothing Cho could do. What they needed was a spell to blast open the wall and hopefully not blast Kagome in the process. His thoughts were interrupted when Hermione pointed her wand at the wall and shouted, "Confringo!"

A hole was blasted into the wall and revealed a secret room. When the dust cleared, the three saw Kagome crumpled on the floor. She was unconscious and had multiple scratches and bruises on her. Dried blood was splotched on the floor and the Halloween outfit she was still wearing.

Hermione was the first to break the silence. "Oh my God. Who would do something like this?" She knelt down on the ground next to her fallen friend.

"I don't know." Harry immediately bent down and picked up the light girl. "But we need to get her to the infirmary as soon as possible." He walked straight past Cho towards the stairs as if she wasn't even there. To him, she wasn't important. The only thing that mattered was Kagome's safety.

It didn't take long for his girlfriend to catch up to him. "Shouldn't you call someone else to carry her there? I don't think you should be touching her."

Harry just rolled his eyes and continued on his way towards the infirmary. He really didn't have time to deal with Cho's jealousy issues right now. One thing that did plague his mind was, who did this to Kagome?

Rushing into the infirmary, he placed her on the nearest medical bed. "What is the meaning of this intrusion?" Madame Pomfrey's voice echoed through the room.

"Our friend has been hurt!" Hermione answered for them.

The school nurse quickly shooed them all out of the room and made them sit in the waiting room. Harry and Hermione sat worried while Cho simply latched herself to Harry once again.

Harry sighed and looked at the girl on his arm. He felt bad because, it seemed the more he thought about Kagome, the less he thought about Cho. In fact, he was starting to dread seeing Cho whenever she came around. It seemed as though she was constantly ruining his time with his beautiful best friend.

After a couple hours of debating how he felt about each of the very attractive Asian women in his life, Madame Pomfrey came into the room. "She's going to be just fine, though she can't seem to move on her own."

One by one they went into the room and met with Kagome's delighted face. That is until Cho walked into the room. He noticed that as soon as his girlfriend entered the room she continued to glare at her. The weird part was that Cho actually avoided eye contact with her for once. Usually she'd be glaring right back at his friend.

&

Kagome glared at the girl that put her in this situation. She still couldn't move her body and she was still in pain, even after the drugs. She was thrilled that Harry and Hermione were able to find her, but she was not happy that Cho was with them. If only they knew the truth…

Her thoughts and glaring were interrupted suddenly when she noticed Cho mutter something under her breath and wave her wand behind her back. Not once, but twice. What could she be up to?

Goodness, she really wanted to sit up…

Her eyes suddenly widened, as for the first time in almost twenty-four hours, her body obeyed her. "I can move…" She whispered and glanced at Cho, who still failed to make eye contact with her. So she had released her with Finite Incantatem…it was still her fault she wasn't able to move in the first place.

Harry and Hermione instantly rushed to her side, bombarding her with questions. She had a headache and their interrogation was making it worse. "Shut up!" She growled while rubbing her temples. She looked at her two friends and then glanced over at Cho. "I want her out."

Oddly, the evil witch didn't even protest. She simply left without a word leaving the three alone. "It was-" But she couldn't finish the sentence. As soon as she attempted to tell them that Cho did this to her, her tongue curled back causing her eyes to widen. The Tongue-Tying Curse! So that's the other spell she muttered…

"Get me a quill and parchment." The two friends looked at each other confused but did what they were told. But even when she attempted to write who mercilessly beat her up, she lost control of her hand and instead scrawled on the parchment. She instantly threw the quill and parchment to the floor. She couldn't even write who did it!

"Kagome," Harry grabbed her hand. "It's okay if you're not ready to tell us."

Tears began to stream down her face alarming the two. They quickly began to attempt to soothe her, but she wasn't listening to them. It wasn't fair! Cho was able to prevent her from revealing the truth. Perhaps if she was able to signal somehow…

When she finally settled down, Hermione excused herself to go back to the common room. She felt that Ron deserved to know of this latest development. Leaving Harry and Kagome alone together.

Kagome scooted over and indicated for him to lie next to her. He quickly complied with her request and then enveloped her in a hug. "I wish you would tell me." He whispered in her ear softly.

Thinking of a way to get around the curses placed upon her, she came up with only one idea. "She was just in here…" She muttered to him.

"Hermione?" He looked at her with wide eyes. But she quickly shook her head. His eyes softened a little bit. "Cho?"

As much as she wanted to nod, she wasn't able to, because that would be revealing the truth. However, he took her silence as a confirmation, but he just chuckled. "Kagome," he began to hold her once again and stroke her hair. "She was worried about you too. She was right next to us when we found you."

She didn't know if it was that he didn't like the fact that it was his girlfriend who did this to her, or if he was in denial, but either way, she couldn't believe the bull crap he was feeding her. "She was worried alright. Worried you'd find me." She pouted and turned away from him.

"Well, I can promise you this. I will never again, let harm come to you." She turned towards him once again. "I was scared to death when you went missing for the second time in my life. I won't let it happen again." He leaned forward and gently kissed her forehead causing her to blush.

"Alright…" She didn't know if he'd be able to keep his promise, but for now she decided to believe him. Snuggling into back into his arms, she slowly drifted off to sleep. Even though she had been beat up and couldn't do anything about it, it helped lead to one of the most comfortable moments with the guy she loved.

&

AN: Hope you liked it! And for those of you who don't like the way Cho is...deal...with...it? I don't know what else to say shrug

Please Review though! Thanks!


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Thanks for all the reviews guys! Here's the last filler chapter until all the good stuff starts happening! Also don't know if Butterbeer makes you drunk, but in here it does! Yay!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Inuyasha or Harry Potter. If I did don't you think I'd be a lot richer then I am?

Another Day…

Chapter 10

The majority of the students from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry sat huddled together in the Quidditch stadium stands. During your average Quidditch match, most of the students would be yelling and screaming their heads off, cheering for their favorite teams. Unfortunately, today was not your average day.

Rain poured from the sky as though attempting to flood the world. Thunder boomed overhead, and lightening snaked across the sky in long strings. In conclusion, the environment was the cause behind the cheerless crowd.

Of all the people in the stands that were upset, the worse was Kagome Higurashi. Not only had she recently been pummeled nearly to death by her rival in love, Cho Chang, Madame Pomfrey declared that she was not fit to play in the Quidditch match due to the injuries she received during said pummeling.

So now, she sat huddled with the rest of the Gryffindors watching with displeasure as Ron Weasley took her spot on the team. By the look on Harry's face, he wasn't too happy either. Even the other students in her house didn't seem that enthused. From what she had heard, Ron wasn't that great of a player. But they couldn't find anyone else in such short notice.

Sitting down on the bench, Kagome decided it was time she got comfortable for a long game lay ahead. Slowly all of the players made it to their positions on the field. As all the balls were release, she mentally took note of the bludgers, hoping that one didn't come flying towards her, intent on her demise like they had last year.

It wasn't long before the opposing Slytherin team grabbed the quaffle and chucked it towards one of Ron's seven rings that he had to guard. To no one's surprise, he missed as it flew through the third ring from the right. 10-0 Slytherin.

Only a few more minutes had passed when one of the bludgers came hurling towards Neville thanks to Crabbe, knocking him clear off his broom. Bringing her hand towards her head, she gently massaged her temples where a headache was beginning to form. This was definitely going to be a long game.

And things only got worse form there. In the half hour that went by, Gryffindors were only able to score thirty points to Slytherin's seventy. Poor Harry had yet to see the Golden Snitch and he was stuck searching along side Draco for the little gold ball. The whole thing was getting to be too much for her to handle.

After twenty more points scored by the Slytherins, Kagome decided that she couldn't watch anymore and slowly made her way out of the stands. The Gryffindor stands were parallel to the school, so she had to walk around the school in the rain to get back inside. Terrific.

Pulling her red poncho closer to her, she slowly began her trek towards the school. Kagome hated the rain. She liked sunshine better. She'd even take snow over this. Rain was just too dreary and saddening in her opinion.

Suddenly, her foot went into a thick puddle of mud, and when she tried to bring it back up, she fell flat on her face. Kagome glared at the ground in front of her. Oh yeah, she hated when it rained.

When she finally made it to her feet, she looked down at her poncho that was now covered in mud. Sighing she took it off and threw it in the nearest trashcan. She could always get another poncho. The only thing she had to worry about now was catching a cold.

Rounding the stadium to go to the school, she stopped dead in her tracks. Waiting around the corner for her was none other then Cho Chang herself. She groaned and tried to make her way past the twisted witch.

"Well aren't you a fast healer?" Cho smiled dementedly at her.

Smiling right back, Kagome replied, "And aren't you a super bitch?"

"Watch it Kagome, you don't want a repeat of what happened last week do you?"

"Do what you will." She started to walk past Cho. "The only way you'll ever get rid of me is if you run a sword through me."

Cho growled, shocking Kagome. "Oh I'll get rid of you. You can be sure of that." And without saying another word, Cho stormed off back towards the stands.

Kagome watched in delight as Cho finally left her alone for once. Her happiness only increased when she heard the Gryffindor side cheer loudly.

Announcer, Brandon Lee's voice boomed throughout the stadium "The boy-who-lived, Harry Potter has grabbed the golden snitch ending the game with Gryffindor 180 points to Slytherin's 90!"

Grinning, Kagome rushed towards the field to congratulate the team.

&

Harry was ecstatic. They had just won their first game of the year against Slytherin putting them in the lead against the other houses. As he held the golden snitch in his hand, the crowd continued to cheer and most of the Gryffindors were coming onto the field to share in the glory.

"Harry!" Turning around he saw Kagome running towards him. She had taken her poncho off, causing the rain to make her clothes cling to her body. He was so caught up in staring at her, that when she collided into him with a hug, he fell over.

The two collided to the ground with Kagome on top of him. She grinned down at him, and he pulled her into a tight hug. They stayed like that for a few moments oblivious to the world, until another voice broke the crowd.

"Harry where are you?" Cho's voice called out for him amongst the noise. Kagome frowned and slowly got off him. As she helped him up, he slowly began to miss her body on top of his.

As his Ravenclaw girlfriend appeared, he watched in disappointment as his Gryffindor best friend disappeared amongst the crowd. Cho wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss.

He quickly pulled away. He was glad now that Kagome left before Cho came. Oddly enough, he didn't want her to see him being kissed by his girlfriend. "Sorry Cho. Our team is going up to the common room to celebrate."

She frowned up at him and crossed her arms. "I never get to see you though."

"You'll see me at Hogsmeade." He stated flatly. "And you eat with us at every meal almost."

Not liking his reply, she stormed off towards the castle. He was glad to see her go. She was starting to be angrier more often, making him want to spend time with her less and less.

Without hesitation, the entire Gryffindor house made its way up towards the common room to celebrate. Butterbeers were passed around, and snacks began to appear throughout the room.

Harry glanced around the room. Most of the players, including Ron, were surrounded by first and second years, as they told their individual, self-glorifying stories about the game. Hermione was off doing her prefect duties, making sure that the celebration didn't get out of hand.

One thing bothered him, he had yet to see Kagome again. No matter where he looked throughout the room, she couldn't be seen. Slowly, he went and sat on the stairs leading up to the dormitories.

He had only sat there for a minute or two when he heard a familiar voice behind him. "Harry? Why aren't you celebrating with everyone?"

He turned around to see Kagome sitting on her feet two stairs above him. He smiled up at her, realizing the reason he hadn't seen her right away was because she had changed. And boy did he like what she had changed into. She now had on a very short black mini skirt, with a long sleeved, and tight fitting might he add, purple shirt.

They both blushed when their eyes made contact with one another. "I was uh…" He fumbled over his words and almost didn't know what to say. "I was looking for you."

His comment only caused her to blush even more. He couldn't help but think that the blush only made her look prettier then she is. Grabbing her hand, her fingers immediately locked with his.

The two walked over to the nearest table where some other seventh years were playing drinking games with each other. It wasn't long before Kagome and Harry joined in with them. By the end of the night when most of the younger students had gone to bed, the older students all sat with one another drinking and getting drunk. Even Hermione had joined in the fun.

The worse of them all however, was none other then Ronald Weasley. He had been losing badly at almost every drinking game they had played, so he was now so drunk that he sat on the couch next to Hermione with his arms wrapped around her shoulder.

"Hermione, you are so pretty, and so smart…" Ron slurred over his words but Hermione sat red faced in embarrassment. He made her turn even redder when he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

Kagome and Harry sat across from them on a separate couch together. They laughed at their two friend's behavior and their drunken and buzzed state. Luckily the next day was Sunday, so they didn't have classes to worry about, or hangovers to deal with while learning.

While Ron continued to shower Hermione with praise and compliments, Kagome had laid her head in Harry's lap, and now slept comfortably. As she lay there, Harry stared down at her, with his hand resting on her hip.

He didn't know if it was because he had downed over five butterbeers or if he was really tired, but he really wanted to kiss the girl that was in his lap. He knew it wasn't his girlfriend Cho, but he couldn't help but feel attracted towards Kagome.

Harry quickly picked Kagome up and lay down on the couch, laying her on top of him. He gently kissed her forehead, and closed his eyes drifting off to sleep after their long, successful day.

&

AN: Hope you enjoyed the chapter guys! That was the last filler chapter as far as I know so yay! I don't know when I will update next because my lovely beta reader is leaving town! But I will be writing!

PLEASE REVIEW!! Thank you!


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Thanks for the reviews guys. Still looking for my flash drive…so I rewrote this chapter. Not rewriting the death note chapter I had though! So you will all have to wait for that update!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Inuyasha or Harry Potter. If I did don't you think I'd be a lot richer then I am?

Another Day…

Chapter 11

Winter was slowly making itself known at Hogwarts. Too slow in Harry's opinion. It was only the beginning of December, which means he still had to wait another few weeks before he could go see his godfather, Sirius Black. He didn't know how Sirius managed to come back to life after being gone for almost a year, but he really didn't care. All that mattered was that he was here now. But he never got to see him.

Shuddering, he quickly crossed his arms and took a deep breath of the cold air. Today was the Hogsmeade trip. Usually he loved the trips to town to hang out with his friends and do all his Christmas shopping. But this time, Kagome was hanging out with Draco Malfoy. Just the mere thought was already making him mad.

"Harry, are you alright?" The worried eyes of his girlfriend Cho peered directly into his own. Without knowing it, he had started to dig his fingers into his arms in frustration.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He gave her a weak smile that seemed to subdue her worries. She turned back towards her other Ravenclaw friends that appeared to be tagging along with the young couple for the day.

Quickly scanning the crowd he growled as soon as his eyes fell upon Kagome and Draco who were chatting alone together. He immediately felt himself begin to twitch in irritation when he saw her laugh at something he said. She thought he was funny?

What made it even worse was that she was dressed really cute for the trip too. Her hair rested on top of her head in a messy bun with Chinese decorated hair sticks. Her top was a long sleeve, tight fitting Chinese style shirt as well, but she wore black jeans. Why did she have to look so adorable with _him_?

Suddenly a nudge to his side brought him out of his stupor. The group had started moving off the campus grounds and Cho was quick to bring him back from his state; staring towards the girl she felt she was beginning to lose to.

He immediately started to trudge slowly behind her and her friends towards Hogsmeade. She felt it would be a good idea for him to get to know her friends better, but he was starting to regret it.

Sighing he let his girlfriend continue to chatter with her friends. Taking this opportunity to think, it wasn't long before he was staring off into space again, lost in thought.

What was he going to do about Kagome? He couldn't very well let her continue hanging out with and seeing that hooligan Malfoy. He was a bad influence. How she could even spend an entire day with him was astonishing to Harry as well.

All he wanted was to snatch her away from Draco and crush all his hopes of ever being with the beautiful miko. He smirked when he thought about the look on his face when Kagome rejects him. The mental image made him grin to no end.

His thoughts were interrupted, however, when he ran into the back of someone. But just as he was about to tell the individual that he was sorry, the guy turned around. Of all the people Harry Potter could have literally run into, he had to run into the platinum haired jerk, Draco.

"Watch where you're going Potter." He said with a sneer and quickly grabbed Kagome's hand and dragging her off. As they walked away she turned around and waved at him, causing Harry to blush in embarrassment. His blush immediately turned to fury though when Draco wrapped one arm around her shoulder as they entered Hogsmeade. What made it even worse was that she didn't pull away!

Growling he continued on his way listening to Cho's chattering nonsense (who hadn't even noticed what transpired between the two rivals) and glaring into the back of Malfoy's head. How was it that Malfoy was able to put his arm upon her shoulder? It was unacceptable! He would have to have a long talk with her this evening…

And how was she able to have so much control over his emotions? He had a girlfriend…who was beginning to get more and more on his nerves every day. He was becoming jealous of every boy she hung around, and all of his thoughts since summer have been Kagome-centric.

Deciding it was time to try and think of something else other than Kagome, he brought one hand up to ruffle his hair but was distracted by a bracelet that lay in the display case in the window of Dervish and Banges.

Excusing himself from his girlfriend, he went inside the shop and made his way over towards the piece of jewelry. It was silver with little star charms dangling from the side. But there was no way it was just a bracelet. All objects at Dervish and Banges are magical in some sort of way. His suspicions were confirmed with the sign that lay next to it.

Not only was it a pretty piece of jewelry, but it could come in handy to Harry as well. It turned out that the bracelet doubled as a mood indicator. It was actually a two piece set. You are supposed to give the bracelet to someone and use the small business card size plate that came with it, to see what mood they were in.

Grinning to himself, he didn't hesitate in paying the fee of three galleons for the trinket, and have it put in a Christmas gift box as well. The idea was genius! Perfect for any guy who didn't know what girls were thinking.

When he left the store Cho waited outside for him with no friends in sight. As she approached him she wrapped her arms around him and snuggled gently into his neck. "What were you doing in there?"

"Oh nothing." He said playfully. "Just buying some Christmas gifts." He unconsciously began to play with the bow on the gift box that rest gently in his coat pocket.

"Oh? So what'd you get me?"

Harry gulped. He didn't think that she would assume the gift was for her. "You'll see." He hated lying to her, but he also didn't want to piss her off either.

Giggling, she snuggled into his arm once again. Suggesting they go inside somewhere to get out of the cold, the two quickly made their way into the Three Broomsticks. But much to Harry's dismay, Kagome and Draco sat next to one another at a table on the other side of the room.

Draco seemed to be the only one that noticed the couple walk in though, and he immediately put his arm around Kagome, who once again, did not push him away. They would definitely be having a nice long talk in the commons tonight.

However, an opportunity arrived faster than that. Cho said that she was going to go do a little Christmas shopping of her own with her friends, and for him not to wait up. As she walked out the door, Draco also got up from the table and went off somewhere. Using this time to his advantage, he rushed over to Kagome's table and sat down.

"Harry!" She said surprised and a bit embarrassed. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm on the Hogsmeade trip same as you. But the real question is," he paused trying to figure out how to ask without exploding on her. "What are you doing here with Draco?"

"Calm down Harry, we're just hanging out. You know, at first I thought he was just a conceited jerk, but deep down he's really sweet. Sometimes people are layered like that. There is something totally different underneath then what's on the surface"

Harry felt his eye twitch. "And sometimes there is a third and even deeper level, and that one is just the same as the first one."

Kagome stared at him confused. "Huh?"

"Like with pie. Please don't see him again. Kagome I'm begging you."

"Well," she started while getting up. "Beg all you want, but I am going to do what I want. Besides, why do you care? You have a girlfriend Harry."

Harry watched as his best female friend walk away before his eyes and all he could do was stare in disbelief. She called him sweet?! How is he sweet? If only he knew how she was really feeling…

Glancing at his pocket he made up his mind. He was just going to have to wait until Christmas to get the truth.

&&&&&

AN: haha hope you liked it! Had to throw in a little bit of Dr Horrible's in there if you didn't notice. But I hope u liked it! I still haven't found my flash drive but I'm looking! So thank you guys! Please Review! They inspire me to update again sooner!


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Thanks for all the reviews guys! Here is the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Inuyasha or Harry Potter. If I did don't you think I'd be a lot richer then I am?

Another Day…

Chapter 12

It was officially the best time of the year. Snow was falling to the ground, everyone was happy and packing his or her bags for Christmas break and departing almost as soon as they were done gathering their possessions. Even more excited was Kagome Higurashi. This would be her second year going to the Black household along with the boy she was in love with and all their friends. It also meant two weeks away from her currently winning rival, Cho Chang.

Kagome suddenly felt a pain in her chest as she waited with the rest of the gang for the Knight Bus to arrive. Her chest had been hurting more frequently as time went on, and she couldn't figure out why. So she kept her pain to herself and attempted to act fine.

"Are you alright?" Harry's concerned eyes penetrated hers, making all her pain disappear. She wasn't surprised. Whenever he was around she could never think straight anyway.

"Yeah I'm fine." She broke eye contact with him and looked away too embarrassed to stare into his emerald eyes. It was just too much for her to handle. The more she was around him the more it hurt.

Although he wasn't directly in front of her, she could still feel his eyes boring into her very being. She felt bad for pushing Harry away, but she just couldn't take being around him. The closeness was maddening especially when she could not be with him.

The ride on the Knight bus was relatively silent except for the occasional argument between Ron and Hermione. The awkwardness was probably her fault. After going on the Hogsmeade trip with Draco, Harry and her had been rather distant.

She hoped it wasn't going to be like that the whole two weeks.

&&&&&

Harry didn't like the way things were going. Kagome was constantly looking away from him, and she kept their interaction time at a minimum. It was really starting to bug him.

Hopefully all that would change. The next two weeks it would be the two of them (along with the rest of the 'family' of course) at the Black household. By the end of the break the two of them will be laughing with one another as though the Hogsmeade trip never even happened.

Without realizing it, they had arrived to Grimmauld Place, and were already unloading the bus. Harry had been so lost in thought now-a-days time had started flying by without him noticing.

"Harry, my boy!" Sirius didn't hesitate in greeting his godchild at the door, despite his being wanted by wizarding authorities across the world. "How have you been?"

"Never better." Harry lied enthusiastically. He glanced at Kagome. Things could be a whole lot better in his opinion.

When they all managed to get inside, the rest of the Order was waiting for them, including Tonks, Remus, Fred and George.

"Kagome!" The twins grinned and made their way toward the miko.

"We have a proposition for you," George said putting one arm around her shoulder. "And we think you're going to like it."

"Won't you step into our office?" Fred said wrapping one arm around her waist leading her towards the upstairs.

To say that Harry was furious would be an understatement. What in the hell could they want to propose to Kagome? Harry's mind raced to figure out what the twins were up to. But no matter how hard her tried he could only think of terrible things they might try and do with her.

He paled at the thought of them trying to force Kagome into a three-way of some sort and raced up the stairs to try and locate them. But with all the floors and rooms in the house, he couldn't figure out which one they could possibly be in. Besides, odds are if it was that secretive, Fred and George would no doubt put a spell on the door to prevent eavesdroppers.

Defeated, he went back down the stairs to join everyone else in the kitchen, where Molly Weasley had already started preparing a feast for the evening. He sat down disheartened next to his Ron and Hermione who gave him questioning looks.

"What's wrong Harry?" Hermione was the first to speak.

Harry hesitated before answering. "Kagome…" Was all he whispered. Ron and Hermione immediately glanced at one another.

"You know, you're not being very fair mate. You can't have both Kagome and Cho." Ron said, as though rehearsed prior to their conversation. No doubt Hermione had told him to say it.

"But she's been so distant to me all together! I know Draco has gotten to her! Probably told her terrible things about me to try and woo her over to his side." He buried his head into his hands. He couldn't bear the thought of losing her. Especially to Malfoy.

"But who are you to stop her." Hermione whispered back to him. "You know she's been in love with you since the beginning of the school year, and even further back then that. You really think she's going to wait around forever for you and Cho to break up?"

He knew that his two best friends were right, but he refused to admit it. Getting up, he left the kitchen and sat on the stairs in the hall. He had yet to see Kagome come back down yet…

"Harry," Sirius had followed him out into the hall. "Is something the matter?"

Harry sighed. He wanted to tell everything to Sirius, but he wasn't in the mood right now. "I'm fine." He said with a fake smile on his face.

"Alright." Sirius didn't buy it. But he knew when to leave things alone. "There is something I've wanted to talk to you about though, it's about Kagome."

Harry gulped. Maybe Sirius wasn't going to leave things alone. "What is it?"

"Ever since I met her and Shippo, I couldn't help but wonder where I had seen her before. Then I figured it out." Sirius smiled. "She was the first person I saw when I woke up from being 'dead'."

Now Harry was really confused. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying," Sirius paused for a moment, debating whether or not he would want to say what he was going to say after all. "What I'm saying is, I think she is the one that brought me back to life."

Kagome definitely did not mention that in her book. Bringing back the dead was not a part of her past description. "Why do you think that?"

"I'm not sure to be honest. I just remember opening my eyes and there she was, holding a glowing sword. Then she just disappeared. And I did read her book. She has done some pretty extraordinary stuff. If she was the first one I saw, she had to have been the one to bring me back, right?"

"Maybe…" Now Harry really wished Kagome would come down stairs. There are so many things he needed to talk to her about. He really just wanted to see her. Harry sighed again.

"Harry, you're like my son," Sirius put a hand on his shoulder. "Be honest with yourself. I don't want to see you like this."

And without another word, Sirius left him all alone once again. Harry wasn't entirely sure what his godfather was referring to. He was completely fine. He was completely happy with his life. Or at least he thought so. Harry buried his head in his arms. He missed talking to Kagome. He missed being with her. "Kagome…" He whispered.

"Yes, Harry?"

Harry turned around to see her squatting on her feet a few stairs behind him. She smiled at him before sitting on the stairs next to him. "How long have you been there?"

"I came around the corner just as Sirius left." She smiled and brushed aside the hair that covered his eyes. "I'm sorry I was avoiding you."

"Why were you?"

Kagome leaned her head on his shoulder and in response; Harry placed his arm around her shoulders. "I just don't know what to do, that's all. I hate loving you."

"I'm sorry." He gently began to stroke her hair. "I hate us not talking."

She just nodded and looked up at him. She seemed to be fighting a battle inside herself. Finally, used one hand to lower his head, and she gently kissed the scar on his forehead. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

Harry couldn't help but feel that her kiss was so right. Her very presence is nothing like Cho's. "For what," he whispered back.

Kagome paused and smiled. "I should have told you that I had met your godfather before coming here."

He stared at her wide-eyed. "Wait, you have?"

"Yep," she stood up and walked down the stairs. "I brought him back to life."

"But how?" He stuttered out as he stood up.

"That's classified," she responded while winking up at him. "Now come on, let's go see what Mrs. Weasley is making for dinner."

She held out her hand to him, which he gladly accepted. Gently squeezing her hand, the two started walking towards the kitchen. Harry wasn't sure what he wanted yet. But he knew that he did want Kagome in his life forever.

&&&&&

AN: Thanks for waiting guys! I'm working on more chapters to update now! So please, PLEASE review! Thanks again!


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Thanks for the reviews guys! Here's another update! Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Harry Potter.

Another Day…

Chapter 13

Fred and George's proposition for Kagome was quite simple really. Valentine's Day was coming up, and they wanted her to create chocolate frogs that contained a love potion mixed in with the chocolate. They would provide the wizard cards to go inside the packages themselves.

But they didn't want just any love potion. They wanted a strong love potion that only lasted for one day. Twenty-four hours of forcibly returned love upon the first person that the consumer of the chocolate frog sees. And in return, Kagome gets half of the profit. She did have to keep it a secret for now though.

Being an expert at potions, it didn't take her long to concoct the perfect twenty-four hour love mixture. In fact, it had only taken her a few days. She felt bad however, because she had devoted almost every ounce of her time and energy on the project, even making a few samples for the twins to take and test out. She had yet to get the chance to see Harry now that they finally made up.

Now, she could finally begin having fun on her Christmas break. Locking the door behind her as she left, she continued up the stairs to find her best girl friend Hermione and talk to her.

&&&&&

Harry was tired of Kagome's being secretive the past couple days. So as soon as he saw her leave her room to go upstairs, he didn't hesitate to sneak over to her room. It was locked.

Rolling his eyes, he brought his wand. "Alohamora," he whispered, and he heard the lock click open. Grinning he quickly went in and shut the door behind him.

But what he saw was a shock to him. There were chocolate frogs on her dresser cooling on stacked cooling racks. A cauldron of chocolate was still heated in the middle of her room. Now why in the world was she making chocolate frogs?

Maybe they were Christmas presents? He inspected the frogs closely. They looked like normal chocolate frogs, just not animated yet.

Suddenly, his stomach growled. They looked delicious… He hadn't eaten because he was so busy spying on Kagome. Picking one up, he happily bit into it. It had a slightly odd taste to it. But he couldn't figure out what it was…Oh well it didn't matter. What did matter, is that Kagome could make amazing chocolate.

He was startled, however, when the door suddenly opened, to reveal Kagome's shocked eyes staring at him. And then, he couldn't remember what he had been thinking at all.

&&&&&

"Oh. Shit."

Kagome's voice rang throughout the room. Not only had Harry broken into her room like the nosey git he was, but he also had taken the liberty of trying one of her enchanted chocolate frogs. Groaning, she stared at Harry annoyed.

The boy-who-lived however, was overjoyed to see the young miko return to her room, not that she had predicted otherwise. And in the blink of an eye he was at her side and embracing her.

"Kagome!" He said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzles his nose into her hair. "I haven't seen you for days. I missed you."

Kagome blushed. "Ah, I'm sorry Harry." She tried to push him away, but he only held her tighter.

Blushing even more her mind began to race. She knew that he was only under the influence of the chocolates, but she couldn't help but to enjoy it. After all she was going to be stuck with this for the next 24 hours anyway. But he still had a girlfriend, so she needed to make sure he didn't do anything he would regret.

Slipping out of his arms she inched towards the door. "Hold on one second okay, Harry?" He only stared at in her in disbelief at the fact that she was leaving as she shut the door. Locking it from the outside, she sprinted down the stairs and into the kitchen where Fred and George were happily eating regardless of the fact that they had just eaten dinner a few hours ago.

Leaning in close to them she whispered, "Guys, we have a problem."

"Whassat?" Fred asked, with crumbs spilling out of his mouth.

"Someone sort of got into my prototypes…"

The twins stopped what they were doing and stared at her wide-eyed. "Who's someone?" They said at the same time.

But before Kagome could answer their question, the answer came barging into the kitchen and quickly swept the girl into his arms. "Kags where did you go? When you didn't come back, I got worried!"

"I haven't even been gone five minutes…" she mumbled under her breath.

"One minute and thirty seven seconds was long enough." He nuzzled into her hair once again causing her to blush.

The twins didn't hesitate in bursting out laughing at this point. "Oh dear," George said between fits of laughter. "It seems you have a new pet for the next twenty four hours."

"You guys!" She whined with Harry still clinging to her. "What do I do about this?"

"I take it you didn't come up with an antidote or anything?" Fred asked still chuckling.

"I just finished this one! And I wasn't planning on making an antidote anyway…"

"Looks like you're stuck with him!" They said in unison.

Fuming, she walked out of the kitchen dragging Harry behind her. She walked back to her room, glad that she hadn't run into anyone else on the way there. The first thing she did was lock the door. Next she looked at the clock. It was ten thirty…

Sighing, she decided to sleep on the matter. "Harry, go to bed." She said angrily and started towards her own bed.

"But I don't want to leave you. I love you." He stared at her from across the room like an abandoned puppy.

How could she resist a look like that? Especially one from Harry. "Okay…but only for tonight, understand?" As soon as he got the word, he was in her bed under the sheets.

Slowly she got in the bed with him. But she stayed as close to the edge of the bed as possible. She didn't want to be close to him. She was afraid that she would do something wrong…

But Harry surprised her when he wrapped his arms around her from behind and pulled her close to him. Blushing, she gripped the sheets closer to her. She just needed to calm down. He's not in his right state of mind right now after all. All this would blow over by tomorrow night.

As she started to fall asleep, he leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "Goodnight, my love." He whispered before squeezing her tightly one last time.

Kagome smiled knowing no one could see her. Closing her eyes, she slowly listened to Harry's soft breathing behind her and started to doze off herself. Perhaps she would have a good night after all.

&&&&&

AN: Sorry it took so long for the update guys. I graduated from high school and I started making my own stuff to sell at Artist Alley at an upcoming anime convention. Check us out on face book. We are called Otaku Trinkets! Please become a fan! =3

Also please review! They brighten my day! I plan on updating again soon and it will pick up immediately where this chapter left off!


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Hey guys, glad to be updating again! I'm trying to make this chapter longer, but parts of it are going to go by pretty quickly okay? I need to get to the end of this story. Which will end a few days after Valentines Day in the story believe it or not. Then I can finish my other story the Aladdin crossover before I start the third one in this trilogy. But thanks for reading!

By the way there will be a little hanky panky in this chapter so please prepare yourself for it! It's not too extreme. Just a little fooling around. But just to be safe I will mark it with this symbol: &

Another Day…

Chapter 14

"Kagome!" Hermione yelled through the door, causing the miko to wake up. "You're going to miss breakfast! Hurry and get up."

Kagome yawned as she heard her best girl friend continue on her way down the stairs. As she opened her eyes, she nearly screamed her head off in surprise when a pair of emerald green eyes stared back into her own. "Good morning, love." He whispered and kissed her nose. "How did you sleep?"

"Very well, actually." She mumbled aloud and attempted to writhe herself free of Harry's arms. This closeness was too much to bear. These feelings didn't belong to her…

"No!" He said grabbing her and pulling her to his chest tightly. "I'm not ready to let the rest of the world have you just yet." He nuzzled gently into her hair, taking in its natural scent.

This was all really too much for her. The love and the touches that weren't 'hers'… It was unbearable. She buried her head into his chest knowing that he probably was mistaking it for her returning his affection. But right now all she wanted to do was cry.

Most people in her situation would most likely be reveling in the moment, and using this misdirected love in whatever way they might possibly want to, taking complete advantage of the individual that had been given the potion. But how could she do that? She wanted the REAL Harry, and she wanted to earn him all on her own, not with the help of some 24 hour potion…

Kagome quickly pushed the influenced boy away from her and climbed out of bed. "Come on. We have to meet everyone down stairs."

However, she failed to notice the boy-who-lived grin while standing naked from the waist up. "I have a better idea."

But just as she turned around to question him, Harry rushed forward and picked Kagome up bridal style. Despite her cries to put her down, he merely gripped tighter and ran down the stairs and into the kitchen, shocking most of its inhabitants.

The room stared silently at the two newcomers as they both approached the dining room table. After Kagome had settled into her bench seat Harry went as far as to kiss her softly on the forehead, before sitting down himself.

"What's going on?" Ron asked in disbelief. He had even failed to continue shoveling food into his mouth.

The twins Fred and George merely burst out laughing. This caused Mrs. Weasley to go over to the boys and smack them upside their heads. "What did you two trouble makers do now?!"

"It wasn't us Mum!" Fred managed to say through fits of giggles.

"Kagome made the potion!" George replied more calmly then his brother. "And might I add, she did a phenomenal job." He added with a wink towards the potions expert.

"Good Lord, Kagome," Hermione looked at her best friend. "Are you really creating a project for Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes?"

"Already created!" The twins replied together and gave one another high fives.

"Our little potions genius," George started.

"That would be Kagome." Fred clarified.

"Made us a 24 hour love potion hidden within chocolate frogs."

"The consumer instantly falls head over heels, completely in love with the first individual they see. And the good news is…

"We don't have to test it anymore! We know it works!" They finished together.

"You're welcome," Kagome muttered under her breath and put her head on the table. How was she going to deal with all of this stuff until ten thirty tonight?!

"Oh dear," Mrs. Weasley started to put more food on the table. "What are we going to do about this with all the guests coming…"

"Guests?" Kagome questioned. Why were people coming to The Order?

"Kagome, don't tell me you forgot it was Christmas Eve?" Hermione giggled at her best friend's forgetfulness.

She merely groaned in response. Being so busy with the potion, she completely forgot about the reason they were even there at number 12 Grimmauld Place. How could she have been so stupid and careless about this?

"Aww don't worry love," her mental frustration had been interrupted by none other than Harry himself. "Don't think I forgot to get you a present. I can't wait to give it to you." He nuzzled his nose against hers causing Ron to spew his juice.

"Bloody Hell," Ron started to cough and choke. "I've never seen Harry act so affectionate. This potion is bloody brilliant!"

"Oh yes Ron," Hermione interjected angrily. "It's bloody brilliant that Harry is technically cheating on his girlfriend. I'm sure Kagome is just enjoying that fact."

"Don't remind me!" Kagome, frustrated, got up from the table and walked out of the room. She couldn't eat, she couldn't be around these people and she especially needed to get away from Harry.

Quickly going up the steps, she went into the bathroom and locked the door. She wanted… no … NEEDED a bath. She needed to relax while soaking in the tub. Undressing, she submerged herself in bubbly warm water of serenity. Whenever she returned from the Feudal Era, Kagome always enjoyed the luxuries of baths. Not even the hot spring could bring about the same sense of cleanliness as a bubble bath.

Our time travelling miko suddenly sighed. It was times like this that she missed the past… She missed Sango, Miroku, Kaede… hell she even missed Inuyasha and his jerky ways. Then again, if the were in the Feudal Era again, she wouldn't be in this miserable situation of being in love with the infamous Harry Potter.

"Kagome!"

"Speak of the devil…." She mumbled to herself and groaned. Could she not even take a bath without him there?! But as the shouting of her name got closer the realized that it wasn't Harry calling her name, but someone else. "Oh no, no, no, no, no, no." Kagome panicked and rose from the water to grab a towel.

But before she had even stepped out of the tub, the door slammed open to reveal the wolf demon Kouga. "Kagome! The humans downstairs said they didn't know where you had run off to!"

The two looked at each other for a moment before either of them reacted. The first one to respond was Kagome who didn't hesitate in screaming and throwing various bath items at her Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. "GET OUT! GET OUT NOW, YOU PERVERT!"

Kouga blushed at the sight of Kagome's naked body. He was so flustered that he failed to dodge any of the objects being thrown at him and a majority of them hit him in the head, causing him to come back to reality. "Kagome, I'm so sorry! I didn't—"

"Kagome!" Harry interrupted and ran into the bathroom as well. "I heard you yelling…" He stopped midsentence and stared at Kagome.

Now another person had seen her naked today and she did the only thing she thought of. She screamed and quickly lowered herself back into the tub covering her with the bubbles. "Both of you GET OUT NOW!"

Without another word, the two exited the bathroom and shut the door behind them. She was glad to have peace again, despite her agitation.

"How dare you barge into the bathroom and take advantage of MY Kagome like that!" Harry yelled at the demon.

"How dare I?! Listen here you runt! You dare look at the naked body of MY woman?!"

Well, Kagome thought she had peace. Sighing she stood up and wrapped a towel around herself and went to the door. Opening it she glared at the two idiots. "I am nobody's woman!" She walked past the two and started going down the stairs. "And stop bickering!" She called behind her.

&&&&&

As it had turned out, Kagome had spent over an hour in the bathroom and had then taken a few more hours to calm down and be by herself, preparing more of the chocolate frogs. She had also made a sign now that read, "If you touch these, I will bite your head off. Love, Kagome"

Finally finished putting all the chocolate into the frog molds to harden; she sat on the bed to relax yet again. But just as she let her head hit the pillow, she heard a faint knock on the door. Sensing it not to be a demon, she assumed it was Harry. "It's unlocked."

Harry peeked his head in slowly. "Is it alright if I come in?"

Kagome nodded and took note of how less aggressive the potion seemed to be affecting him at the moment compared to last night and this morning. "What do you want?"

Harry lowered his head. "I came to apologize to you. I know you don't belong to anyone, and we shouldn't have barged into the bathroom like that."

Kagome smiled. She wasn't used to boys apologizing to her. Must have been another side affect of the potion. "It's alright Harry. I know you aren't exactly yourself right now. I wish you had never taken that love potion."

But Harry quickly wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. "There is no way a potion could be behind the love I feel for you."

This caused Kagome to giggle. Oh how wrong he was. "No worries." She stated looking at the clock that now read 5 in the evening. "We'll see how you feel in the morning."

Harry grabbed her hand and pulled her up. "Let's go love. Everyone is here and ready to begin the Christmas Eve celebration."

So the two went downstairs to enjoy an evening of festivities and food with family and friends. Kagome calmly had to explain why Harry was acting so strangely to the rest of the guests when they got there. This mostly amused Tonks and Sirius. But Harry quickly denied ever taking any sort of love potion, demanding that his feelings were genuine.

For hours everyone talked, laughed, and played games with one another. As it got later, some of the adults retired to their bedrooms for the evening leaving the students alone. But while Hermione and Ron were getting cozy with one another, Harry took Kagome's hand and led her to his room.

Kagome giggled. "Why are we going up here? Giving the two love birds downstairs some alone time?"

"Well I thought we could have some alone time too. I absolutely couldn't wait any longer to give you your Christmas present." Going over to his dresser, he opened the top drawer and pulled out a small purple box with silver ribbon on it. Handing it to her he whispered. "Go ahead and open it."

Smiling, she pulled the silver ribbon bow off and slowly opened the lid of the box. She gasped at its contents. It was a silver bracelet with little stars dangling from it. It was wonderful. She didn't waste any time in enveloping him in a hug. "Thank you so much! I love it! Your present is in my room, why don't I go get it?"

But Harry shook his head. "You can give it to me tomorrow. I can wait. I have a different thank you present in mind." He whispered pointing up to the ceiling.

When she looked up she saw a strand of mistletoe hanging from the ceiling. Mistletoe reminded her of last year's Christmas and how much she enjoyed kissing the boy-who-lived. Shrugging, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. After all, he probably wouldn't remember all this once it was all said and done and the potion wore off.

&: But instead of pulling away after the one kiss, he continued to kiss her. Wrapping one arm around her waist he pulled her closer to him. She could feel the heat of his body and shuddered as his fingers ran down her back. Picking her up, he took her over to his bed and gently laid her down. He clasped her hands in his above her head and gently kissed her neck.

Both of them failed to notice the clock ringing, announcing to the household that it was half past ten. Harry continued to move down her neck, and now clasped both of her hands with only one of his, leaving his other hand free to roam her body. He suddenly paused a moment, leaving Kagome begging for him to continue with her moans.

Before she knew it he had pushed up her shirt and quickly unhooked her bra in the front leaving her breasts exposed before him. He gently took his free hand and began to knead at them. He brought his lips back up to hers, causing her to momentarily stop breathing.

Kagome loved all of it. She loved how gentle he was with her, and loved the very fact that they were together at the moment. But there was a voice screaming inside her head. And it wasn't until his fingers were tracing down her midriff and fumbling with the button of her jeans did she hear what it was yelling to her.

"Stop." She suddenly whispered, attempting to wriggle free from his grasp. Harry was silent but obeyed instantly. He seemed in a daze and slightly confused.

She didn't want it to happen like this. She wanted Harry to love her for who she was. Not because of a stupid love potion. She wouldn't be able to handle the pain of not being able to be with him the next morning if she continued with him now.

Pulling her shirt back down, she ran to the door. "Thank you for everything Harry. I do love you, but I want to be with you in your normal state." With nothing else to say, she left Harry alone on the bed still confused as to what just happened.

&&&&&

AN: Hope it wasn't TOO hot and heavy for you… I gotta remember the rating after all. Thanks for reading! Please review and lemme know what you think!


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Thanks for reading guys! This is going to come from Harry's POV.

Another Day…

Chapter 15

To say that Harry Potter was confused would be the biggest understatement of the year. Not only had he been having the strangest dream of being head over heels in love with his best friend Kagome, (not that he minded the dream) he woke up in bed with her doing things that he had not even done with Cho.

Oh God…Cho…

He had just cheated on his girlfriend. Not that he really cared… but it was the principle of the thing! Just as he had a million times before now it seemed, he began questioning whether or not there really were feelings there at all for the Chinese Ravenclaw. Up until now he had been making excuses, but at the moment it seemed he had run out.

His thoughts were interrupted by a popping noise from behind him. Turning around he saw Fred and George with floating quills and clipboards. "What do you jokers want?"

"Well by the sound of your attitude, I'd say the potion wore off right on time." George chuckled and the quill started to write things down on its own.

"We waited until we knew Kagome left of course." He added in with a wink. "So how you feeling, mate?"

"I feel like I just woke up from a fantastic dream." Harry rubbed his head. He could feel a headache coming, and the twins definitely weren't helping.

"So it was enjoyable eh? Good to know, right George?"

"Right Fred. And if you hadn't returned to normal with Kagome there, would you have thought it to be real?"

"Not at all." Harry buried his face in his hands. In fact, he STILL couldn't believe that it had all been real. How was he going to face Kagome when he sees her next?

"Alight now Harry, now answer us this. Who were you in love with yesterday morning?" George sat on the bed next to him.

"Cho of course. She is my girlfriend." Harry wondered if he sounded at all convincing.

"And who are you in love with right now?" Fred sat on the other side of Harry.

He suddenly felt his face turn red and his mind reeling faster than it was before. "Just get out! I'm tired of being a test subject!"

No sooner had the words left his mouth then the twins apparated from the room. But his mind was still yelling at him louder than the two Weasleys put together. He fell backwards on his bed and put a pillow over his head. WHY did he eat that chocolate?

&&&&&

At some point while his mind was constantly asking questions to itself, the boy-who-lived managed to fall asleep and was startled to find himself awakened by the sound of his door shutting. He glanced at his door, and when he saw nothing there he rolled over. Not sleeping well, he was sure that the house could do with out him for another hour or two.

However when he tried to grab his pillow to move with him, he found that it didn't move. Opening his eyes again they met with blue eyes he could stare into all day. "You know it's past noon." The soothing voice of Kagome calmed his mind that had been yelling at him since he had woken up.

Remembering yesterday he suddenly turned red from embarrassment. "Kagome," he sat up so the two of them could sit across from one another. "I'm really sorry about last night."

"I don't want to hear another word about it!" She smiled weakly. "I shouldn't have let you get a hold of those experimental chocolates. So I don't blame you at all, it was the potion affecting your emotions."

How could he tell her that the potion wore off during their time on this very bed together? He didn't even know how far he would have gone if Kagome hadn't stopped him. He needed to tell her the truth. "Kags, I-"

"Shhhh" she brought a finger to his lips to quiet his talking. He blushed at the thought of where his lips had been on her in the past 24 hours. "I told you not another word. Besides I came up here on a lighter note."

Reaching behind her back she pulled out a box wrapped in red paper and adorned with a gold bow. Gryffindor colors. "Ta da! Merry Christmas Harry!"

Taking the present from her, he noticed on her wrist was the star bracelet he had planned on giving her for Christmas in return. He must have given it to her yesterday and was thrilled that she was wearing it. Worst-case scenario is that she'd have thrown it away…after yesterday and all.

Unwrapping the present, inside was a book. It wasn't a textbook however, but instead it was like a journal. It was black and his name was written in silver on the binding. The pages, of course, were blank.

"I have one too!" She pulled out a similar book that had her name on the binding. "They're two way journals. We can communicate with one another no matter how far apart we are… sort of like a cell phone. But as soon as I respond to your message, the original will disappear, and my answer will show up on your page."

He smiled. So it was similar to Tom Riddle's diary. Easy enough to understand. And it would definitely come in handy during those fights and lonely nights. "Thanks Kagome! I love it. I'll try to use it all the time."

"Thanks. I'd like that." A light blush formed on her face, embarrassed at what he said. She looked so adorable. He imagined himself taking her in his arms and just holding her and kissing her…

"Are you alright?"

During his imaginative state, Kagome had moved closer to him and was examining his now red face. It startled him so much that he fell off the bed. Quickly composing himself he leaned up against his bed while on the floor. That was way too close…

"Harry you're acting weird." Kagome was lying on her side with her head hanging off the bed looking at him making their faces parallel to one another. Locks of her hair fell from resting on her neck to hanging down around her face. No matter what she looked cute.

Before he could stop himself, he leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the lips. It wasn't until he pulled away from her and noticed her wide eyes staring at her did he realize that he hadn't imagined that. The two stared at each other. Both were confused and both were shocked.

Without saying another word, Harry stood up and walked out of his room. He walked as far up the stairs as he could do until it brought him to the roof of the building. Shutting the door behind him, he slid down the door and sat in front of it, blocking anyone else from entering.

Looking down, he noticed that he still had the journal in his hands, but now his name had lit up. He opened the book and stared at the words that appeared on the page.

_'It's okay. I still love you. Merry Christmas Harry.'_

&&&&&

AN: I know it's short but it's another update! Thanks for reading! PLEASE REVIEW! Motivates me to write more!


	16. Chapter 16

Another Day…

Chapter 16

Christmas was officially over, but there were still a few more days of winter break left before the students had to return to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. So Kagome decided to go and visit her mother and her brother, Souta, back in Surrey, England where they bought number six Privet Drive next door to the Dursley's.

She told Mrs. Weasley of her wish to go 'home' and was recommended to travel by Floo Powder. The maternal witch told her not to worry about her belongings and to only take what she needed. So with a small bag in hand she went to the closest fireplace in number 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Now you have to make sure you annunciate your words." Molly Weasley said while giving Kagome a handful of the green powder. "If you don't, you could end up in the wrong place.

Kagome nodded, and threw the powder into the flames turning them an emerald green color. They reminded her of Harry's eyes… Sighing she stepped into the fire. "Number Six Privet Drive."

The world suddenly began spinning around her, and no sooner did she say her destination did she arrive! "Kagome!" Both her mother and brother shouted in surprise as she burst into the living room.

"We weren't expecting you to come visit!" She hugged her only daughter and quickly took her bag from her.

"Yeah what are you doing here Sis? I thought you were with your friends!" Souta also got up to greet her.

"I figured, I didn't see you guys last Christmas. Besides, I don't want to spend the entire break with just my friends." Kagome ruffled Souta's hair.

"Hey!" He exclaimed in protest to his sister messing up his hair. "Wouldn't you want to spend all of break with Harry?"

Kagome felt her eye twitch in irritation. "Wouldn't you like to spend break with your face sill intact?" She pulled hard on his cheeks. Souta struggled to escape his older sister.

This caused their mother to laugh. The two stopped and stared at her. "I'm sorry kids. This just reminds me of when we had a 'normal' life."

Their mother's words caused both Souta and Kagome to laugh in response. Normality didn't exist anymore to the Higurashi family. Demons, time travel, witches, wizards, and magic practically surrounded their lives. They were even weirder then most beings with magical powers.

"So when do I get to see my room?" Kagome asked. She had yet to be at their new house since her and Souta had gone off to Hogwarts.

"It's upstairs and at the end of the hall. There is a bathroom on the left, and your brother's room is on the right." Her mother said as she went into the kitchen. "I haven't decorated it or anything because I wasn't sure what you would like."

Grabbing her things, Kagome went up the stairs and straight into her room. It was so plain. The walls were white and her bed had basic white sheets and pillows. Even the floor had a neutral carpet. How boring…

Sighing she pulled her wand out of her pocket. Waving it once, she watched her room transform before her eyes. The walls turned a dark purple along with the floor. Her bed and sheets turned black with little silver stars all over them.

"Kagome!" Souta called from downstairs. "You dropped your journal…and it's kind of glowing!"

She dropped her bag on the floor. "Accio journal." She whispered. Hearing Souta shout in surprise, she held out her hand, where the black book quickly raced through the air into. Opening the journal, she looked down happily at the words on the page.

_'Where are you?'_

The miko grabbed a pen from her bag and sat on her bed. _'I'm at home.'_

She watched the words disappear from the page and after a few moments passed new one's appeared. _'Mrs. Weasley said you mentioned going to Privet Drive. Are you at my Aunt and Uncle's house?'_

_'My mom bought the house next door...on the right side. Being a muggle with magical kids, she finds the Dursley's to be kindred spirits.'_

_'When are you coming back?'_

_'I'll see you when our last term at Hogwarts starts.' _Kagome sighed. She was sad that she wouldn't be able to see Harry for a few more days, but it was good to be able to see her mom and brother again. Especially since she never gets to see Souta at school.

Looking down at her book one last time she noticed that Harry had sent her back a drawing of a frowning face. She giggled and sent him, _'Oh you can handle not seeing me for a few days._' She doodled a little heart to go with her message.

&&&&&

Harry stared at his journal. _'Oh you can handle not seeing me for a few days.'_ His eye twitched at the little heart that appeared with it. With Ron and Hermione spending all their time together lately, there wasn't anyone for him to really hang out with.

Shutting his book, he walked over to his trunk and saw Kagome's book sticking out. He picked it up and opened the front cover. Inside was the picture taken at the public photo booth the day of his birthday. His face was so red from embarrassment in the picture from her kissing him on the cheek.

Why was he so stupid? How could he have not noticed his true feelings after all this time?

Rummaging around in his trunk, he found the sheet containing the rest of the photos from the booth. He took one of the pictures and put it on the inside of the journal Kagome gave him.

He touched the picture and continued to stare at it. He wanted to look at more than a picture of her. He wanted to see her. He wanted to touch her real. He needed to tell her that she was the one.

Suddenly he got an idea. Thanks to the year the Weasley's picked him up from the Dursley's, their fireplace was connected to the Floo Network. Racing up to his godfather's room he took some of the Floo powder and threw it into the lit fireplace. "Number four Privet Drive."

As soon as he arrived at his Aunt and Uncle's house he ran through the living room and headed toward the door. The angry voice of his Uncle Vernon stopped him. "BOY! What makes you think you're welcome to just appear here at any time you want! What if we had had guests!?"

"Yes sir, I'm sorry. This is probably the last time you will see me anyway since I don't have come back after this school year. But I'm going to the Higurashi's. Kagome and Souta came home to visit their mom." Harry opened the front door.

"The boss…" Vernon muttered under his breath. "Well, my boy! Welcome home. His uncle walked over to his nephew and gave him a pat on the back. The force nearly knocked him over. "Why don't you see if they want to come have dinner with us?"

Harry rolled his eyes. Of course they would use him to suck up to the boss. Seeing as Kagome and her mom liked him more than Dudley and the rest of the Dursley's. "I'll get right on that."

He sprinted out the door and ran next door to number six Privet Drive. Knocking on the door he waited for someone to answer. His impatience was starting to get the best of him. After five seconds of no response, he pounded on the door once more. What was taking so long?

"Hold your horses already! I'm coming." A voice said muffled behind the door. The door opened to reveal Kagome wearing long black pants and a purple very low cut long sleeved shirt. "Harry, what are you doing here?" She whispered.

Instead of a response he burst through the door and wrapped his arms around her in a hug. She hesitated, and stood limp in his arms. "Don't just leave like that without telling me! Grimmauld Place is so boring without you!"

"I'm sorry." She pulled away from him. "But I don't owe you anything. I don't have to tell you when I'm leaving."

"Yes you do."

"Oh, and why's that?" She put one hand on her hip.

Harry opened his mouth to speak. He wanted to tell her. He wanted to express his feelings right then and there. But it wouldn't be fair. He still had to deal with Cho, but he wanted to do that face to face. He at least had the decency to break up with her in person. Then he couldn't just get with Kagome straight away… that would look bad.

"I'll tell you on Valentine's day."

"Valentine's day…" She paused for a moment. "Can't you tell me sooner than that?"

"Nope. You're just going to have to be patient." He leaned forward and brushed the bangs out of her face causing her to blush. "So aren't you going to invite me in? I have a message to give your mother."

Raising an eyebrow in curiosity, she stepped aside. "Mom! Harry is here!"

"Harry's here?!" Souta jumped up from the couch. "Alright! Harry Potter's at our house!"

"Souta!" Kagome yelled at her little brother. "You knew who Harry was before school started."

"Yeah but I didn't know how famous he was. So I can get your autograph right?"

Harry chuckled. "Sure. Anything for Kagome's brother." He smiled at the miko causing her to blush again.

"What's all the commotion?" Mrs. Higurashi stuck her head out the kitchen.

"Sorry about that." Harry said. "It's my fault really. I was sent to see if you would like to come to the Dursley's for dinner tonight."

"That would be wonderful. What time do they want us?"

"Maybe around four or so?"

"Alright. We'll be over around then. Kagome why don't you give him a tour of our new house?"

"I don't even know anything about our new house. I just got her an hour ago." She beckoned on him to follow her up the stairs anyway. "I actually finished decorating my room before you sent me that journal message.

She opened her door to reveal the most celestial bedroom Harry had ever seen. She really did like stars. He made himself at home and sat on her bed. She quickly sat next to him. "You're acting weird."

"I don't know what you're talking about." His sudden realization of love for his best friend had obviously started to affect his actions.

"Can you please tell me what's bothering you? I'm not stupid you know."

Harry paused. He wasn't ready to tell her that he was in love with her. After all his time with Cho, and still technically being with Cho, would make her hate him.

"I think I no longer love Cho."

&&&&&

AN: Hope you guys liked the chapter! Please review! And a shout out thank you to my beta reader for getting this done so fast! You're the best!

Also, if you haven't already check out the fanfic "Harry Potter and the Crepuscular Crown" by Darkrayn, go do it. It's gonna be good guys!


	17. Chapter 17

Another Day…

Chapter 17

Kagome wasn't quite sure how to exactly react to the words Harry Potter had just said to her. The statement: "I think I no longer love Cho," echoed in her head.

To be honest, saying she didn't know what to think was more like it. What was he going to do now? What was she going to do about it? Better yet, why did he decide to tell her, above all else?

The miko wasn't one to get her hopes up for anything, after continuously having them dashed for some random reason. But the sentence he had uttered before, the one about having something to tell her on Valentine's Day, sort of kept her hopes high.

"Oh okay…" Kagome was flustered. "What are you going to do?"

Harry smiled weakly at her. "I'm going to have to break up with her."

"This just all seems so sudden."

"I don't want to be with someone I don't love anymore." Harry shifted around awkwardly in his seat. "I thought you believed in following your heart."

"Of course I believe in following your heart!" Kagome replied quickly. "I love you after all."

Harry looked at her wide-eyed as if he wanted to say something to her. But he quickly avoided eye contact with her all together. "I should probably head back over to the Dursley's and see if they need help with getting dinner ready." He stepped out the door without turning around or even saying good-bye.

Kagome didn't like this. She didn't like the fact that he was acting weird, and she especially didn't like the fact that he just walked away from her like that.

"Miko."

An unexpected voice caused her to stop. Her eyes widened in horror as she looked towards her window to see He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named himself. He looked as disgusting as ever. Very snake like and very pale. She quickly jumped up and stood in a defensive stance against him.

However, when he started to chuckle at her new position, she became very confused. "Do not worry," he said with a smile. "This is merely a golem version of me. I'm sure you remember those quite well."

"I also remember how dangerous and destructive the golems were, as well." She said still in position. With her family in the house and Harry right next door, there was no way she was going to take any chances.

"I've merely come to discuss things with you." Waving his hand a black armchair appeared in the middle of her room and he sat down. Kagome sat back down on her bed.

"The evil Naraku I know doesn't exactly discuss things."

"It's a good thing I am no loner Naraku. I am Lord Voldemort. My new game is to persuade people to come over and join my side."

"Good luck with that," Kagome scoffed. There was no way she was going to join the dark side. The hate she harbored for this man hadn't changed from 500 years ago.

"Much to my daughter's discontent, I have come to ask you to join my side. But with incentive of course." His face gave off a twisted smile. "If you work with us, I will no longer try and kill off young Harry Potter. In fact, I will never contact him again."

She stared at him in disbelief. After all the times this man attempted to kill her, as well as, the rest of her friends, he had the nerve to ask her to join his team? Kagome was a miko. She was supposed to be pure. She was supposed to be the heroine.

But then again, Harry would never be harmed again. Was she really willing to risk the rest of the world, to save the one guy she was head-over-heels in love with? And how did she know this dark wizard was even telling the truth. There was no way to know for sure if he would keep his word. Then again he probably knew that she would kill him as soon as he went back on his word.

"How would I know that you wouldn't betray me in the end?" Kagome asked hesitantly.

"I would do the unbreakable vow. By creating that pact with you, if I were to harm him in any way, I would die."

Kagome had heard of the unbreakable vow from Hermione. She had never heard anything else about it though. For Voldemort to risk his life, he must really want her on his side. But she could protect Harry and the rest of the world on her own… right?

Her thoughts were thrown off however when she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. "You have to go. Now!" She seethed out.

Voldemort smirked. "I will await your answer." Right before he apparated out of the room, he stared at the doorway to her room. As she heard the cracking noise indicating his departure, she was mortified to see Harry once again standing at her doorframe.

He quickly glanced at Kagome, then back towards the spot where his worst enemy stood only two seconds before, and then back at her. Shaking his head she heard him whisper, "Not possible…" He looked back to her a third time. "Were you just talking to someone?"

"Just myself!" She gave out a fake laugh. "Been doing that a lot lately."

Harry laughed out loud too. "It was the craziest thing! I could've sworn I just heard you talking to Voldemort."

"Oh that's silly, Harry!" She smiled the fakest smile of her life. "Now, what made you come back?"

"I wanted to apologize for walking out on you before. That was very rude." He looked at her truly apologetic.

Fearing that for some reason the Dark Lord might return, she wanted to get Harry out of the house. "All is forgiven! Can you believe it, it's 3:30 Harry? Doesn't your family want us over around 4? I better start getting ready!" Using both hands and all her strength, Kagome pushed the boy-who-lived out the door.

Not letting him say another word, she shut the door behind him and leaned up against it. That was way to close for comfort. If Harry believed what he heard… she would have been in trouble. It wouldn't matter though. She was definitely not going to join the Death Eaters.

No doubt it was going to bug him for at least a little bit. She would just have to distract him from thinking… And she knew exactly how to do that.

&&&&&

Harry sat in his room while his aunt and uncle were busy preparing dinner in the kitchen. The pots and pans clanged around constantly as Petunia nagged Vernon to take the roast out of the oven, which was quickly followed by a 'yelp' indicating that he had been burnt.

Speaking of burning… He could have sworn that he'd heard Lord Voldemort talking casually to Kagome up in her room. He wasn't able to hear anything that they were saying, but he was certain that a deep male voice was responding to everything she said, so there was no way she was talking to herself. But normally when he got close to the Dark Lord, his scar starts to burn.

Hell, when he entered the room he was almost one hundred percent positive that he made eye contact with the Dark Lord for a brief second, but then suddenly he was gone. But there's no way Kagome would be talking their (along with the rest of the good wizarding world no doubt) worst enemy… right?

Not possible.

"Harry!" Vernon's voice boomed from down stairs. "Get ready and get down here now! They'll be here any minute!"

He had been supplied with a nice button down shirt and a pair of khaki pants. All in all he didn't look half bad. Even his hair was under control.

He quickly walked down the stairs in time for the door bell to ring, which he was instantly instructed to open as Petunia, Vernon, and Dudley all posed as a loving family together in the walk way. Rolling his eyes, he opened the door. "Please come in." He stated politely.

Mrs. Higurashi was the first to come in followed by Kagome, and then Souta. "May I take your coats?" Dudley said in the most polite voice Harry had ever heard to all three of them.

Harry's jaw nearly hit the floor when Kagome took off her coat. She wore an extremely low cut, black, long sleeved shirt, a purple mini skirt, black tights, and black boots. Even Dudley was left staring at her.

"Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Dursley." She bowed politely to them. Then turned to his cousin and bowed. "Dudley."

"Hello Harry." She said in a sultry voice while making eye contact with him.

Harry gulped in nervousness. "Hey Kagome." Unfortunately his eyes had wandered slowly towards her chest, where the tops of her breasts were exposed.

Oh boy…

Kagome was evil alright, but not dark magic evil.

&

AN: Sorry for the delay guys! I will try to update again soon! If you get a chance check out Darkrayn's fanfic Harry Potter and the Crepuscular Crown! Please leave me a review! Thanks!


End file.
